


Without Purity

by Kuma_Kuroko



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Harry Potter, Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual James Potter, Black James Potter, Bottom James Potter, F/M, Gay Sirius Black, Hogwarts, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, James Potter Dies, James Potter Lives, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape Friendship, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Minor James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Sirius Black Lives, The Marauder's Map, Top Sirius Black, Young Sirius Black
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 23:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 32,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15617712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuma_Kuroko/pseuds/Kuma_Kuroko
Summary: La pureza de la sangre no ha sido más que un problema para quienes tienen los ojos abiertos.Solo costumbres que aunque útiles, de vez en cuando han de renovarse y eso es lo que ambos mas quisieran.Sin embargo no les queda más que saber que sin la pureza de su sangre, podrían estar juntos sin trabas... pero nada es como se quiere.Pairing: Sirius Orion Black x James Charlus Potter





	1. Chapter 1

_Cuando una persona te aprecia y ama de verdad, nunca dejará que te hagan daño aunque eso implique tener que sufrir las más horrorosas de las circunstancias._   


**Without...**

— ¿Estás seguro de que funciono?

—Por supuesto que si ¿Por quién me tomas?

—Por un perro descuidado.

—Un perro ofendido por un cervatillo, algunas veces puedes llegar a ser muy cruel...

Las risitas y comentarios jocosos no paraban en ningún momento tras las cortinas de la cama que en lugar de estar una, estaban dos personas. Aunque iba subiendo de tono lo que ocurría ahí, ninguno de sus compañeros de habitación se enteraba de lo que ocurría por el hechizo de silencio que se hizo.

Aparte, aunque dos de sus amigos estaban ahí, no querían despertarlos por vergonzosamente escandalosos que podían llegar a ser, porque si, Sirius Black y James Potter tenían un  _juego_  que de inocente tenía prácticamente nada y que cualquiera podría ver mal.

Sabían que era visto mal, de hecho, inició como juego por eso, algo que terminarían pronto una vez las hormonas se tranquilizaran junto a la curiosidad que tenía uno por el otro. El problema venia a que esto no ocurrió, sino que se hizo más fuerte, más pasional y sentido por ambos magos que ya no podían estar más unidos -tanto figurativa como literalmente-.

Encontraban placer y comodidad en tocarse el uno al otro, en lugares que nada de raro tenían, como las mejillas, el cuello hasta bajar a la cintura, habiendo hecho un recorrido por la espalda, dejar las manos ahí para dirigirse sonrisas cómplices y acabar como están ahora, un encuentro con cuatro personas más en la misma habitación sin enterarse de nada.

—Oye, no es justo, se supone que hoy me tocaba a mí. —cierra un ojo, aparte de no ver casi nada por tener los lentes a un lado. Sirius soltó una risita, sacando su rostro de la pequeña curvatura entre el cuello y los hombros.

—Hoy entrenaste y apenas caminas, así que no, me toca a mí —concluyó con un mordisco en la piel apenas más oscura que la suya. James hizo una especie de puchero al momento de rodar los ojos—. La próxima vez será tu turno.

—Que mentiroso, te fascina la idea de ser tu quién está dentro ¿No es así? —pregunta con cierta burlonería, sacando como puede la pijama que carga su compañero.

—No hay como negar lo obvio, me fascinas más abajo que arriba. —bromea sonriendo, con esa mala manía que tiene de hacer sus colmillos un poco más largos por la forma animaga.

Hacerse más íntimo no era cuestión difícil o de mucho tiempo, no con el par de impulsivos Gryffindors con los que estamos tratando. Mientras la mano del más bajo se encargaba de despertar el órgano sexual ajeno, Sirius prestaba atención al pecho de James, mordisqueándolo y chupándolo para endurecer los pezones de este.

James estaba a nada de pensarlo un fetichista de pezones por esto. Siempre hacia lo mismo, no negaría que le gusta, pero es... "Raro"

—No me hare mujer por más que chupes, sabes. —comenta en un jadeo, ya un tanto impaciente por lo poco que se estaba tomando enserio el único Black de Gryffindor... o mejor dicho, fuera de Slytherin.

—Ni me gustaría que lo fueras, menudo fastidio.

— ¿te gusta más la leche? —la sonrisa de aire zorruno y lujurioso causó una similar, respingó debido a la mano llevada a su entrepierna para estimularla.

—Si, una espesa y de mal sabor, aunque tu la prefieres en otro lado. —James lo miró con una comiquísima expresión, empujándolo y poniéndose más erguido sobre Black.

— ¡¡Eres un odioso!! Apúrate de una santa vez, por Merlín. —exige con tono frustrado. Sirius sonrió más ampliamente, nunca dejaría de hacerle gracia que James fuera más bajito e intentara exigir cuando el rol no estaba de su lado.

De forma brusca lo sentó en la parte más baja de su abdomen, James siguió sin mostrarse conforme, pero había dejado escapar una pequeña exclamación de susto que produjo el movimiento repentino. Sirius aún tenía parte de la pijama, James también, sin embargo, ya no prestaron atención a las prendas.

James gruñó por lo bajo, cerrando un ojo, Sirius seguía con las manos en su cintura, como ayudándolo o sencillamente acariciándolo, la cara de placer que tenía el más alto evidenciaba que la cosa iba bien.

No se caracterizaban por su sigilo precisamente, pues de no estar insonorizada la cama a más de uno abrían avergonzado y ahuyentado por lo que hacían, James en reacción a lo excesivamente brusco que es Sirius no podía evitar dejar ir hasta gritos con el nombre de su amante.

También estaba el hecho de que parecían quererse comer, de manera muy literal, no paraban de morderse, Sirius no dejaba el pecho de James en paz, mientras este no lo hacia con el cuello, incluso mordiéndole la mejilla de forma coqueta. Se volvió una competencia de quién llevaba el pelo más desordenado -claramente James seguía ganado en ese detalle-

— ¡Ugh! —miro espantado a James por un instante que sonreía travieso.

—Aha... Perdón joven Black~—canturreo con ojos desenfocados, apenas viendo una mancha borrosa.

Sirius hizo una mueca, no le gustaba que tocara su parte trasera cuando estaba tomando el papel de activo, sentía que acabaría cediendo a la tentación que daba ese placer y no podría hacer todo lo que quería con amigo, el cual apretó las sabanas y de manera inconsciente se cubrió la cara con ellas.

Tomándolo de las manos y sin dejar de moverse insto la unión entre sus bocas, ahogando en gran medida el sonido producido por sus cuerdas vocales, dejando como protagonistas al choque de pieles ya sudadas por el calor extra que da las cortinas cerradas.

Hasta que finalmente llego el silencio, total y sin que sea efecto de ningún hechizo impuesto por alguno de los dos, simplemente ahora duermen, aprovechando el poco tiempo que tienen para dormir juntos antes de que sus compañeros de habitación despierten y se pregunten a donde se ha ido Sirius.

**~***~**

—Oigan... No pueden estar saliendo de noche.

Sirius dejo caer su cubierto, creando apenas un repiqueteo que no interrumpió la bulla que se forma en el gran comedor durante el desayuno. Miró a Remus por un instante, analizándolo para encontrar cualquier clase de reproche, bufo y tomó su cubierto para seguir comiendo el tocino de su plato.

Por un momento pensó que los había visto, pero solo es la sospecha de una salida nocturna, nada nuevo o raro considerando la de veces que lo han hecho con ayuda de la capa invisible de James, quién por cierto...

—Estas llenando de avena, otra vez. —bufa Black, levantándole la cara para quitar el plato y que caiga de golpe contra la madera.

— ¡AY! Ah... eh... ¿Eh? —james parpadeo repetidamente, con un poco de avena en al frente y los lentes redondos torcidos en el puente de su nariz—. ¿Dónde estoy...? —balbucea viendo a los lados, Remus ríe suavemente y Sirius se carcajea.

—Desayuno... Gran comedor... Espabila, no tendrás clases hoy, pero estoy seguro de que deberías entrenar para el próximo partido, es en una semana ¿no? —Remus, como es su costumbre, luce preocupado por ambos.

Desde hacía un buen tiempo parece una competencia de ver quién estaba más demacrado que el otro. Ellos no estaban precisamente demacrados, pero si ojerosos y tenían más sueño del habitual, como si Sirius no roncara como un maldito gigante e hiciera casi imposible caer en los brazos de Morfeo con rapidez.

De hecho, desde el inicio del año o poco más, los dos han demostrado esos raros síntomas de estarse desvelando cada noche, casi sin excepción. Se preguntaba si tendrían algún nuevo entretenimiento y...

— ¿Es algo a lo que no puedo ir? y-ya sé que no soy como ustedes, pero-

— ¿Qué cosas dices? No hacemos nada que no sepas Remus. —asegura Sirius con una tensa sonrisa.

—Eres nuestro amigo a pesar de cualquier circunstancia, no te esconderíamos nada que implique diversión. —James mostró más firmeza en sus palabras en diferencia con Sirius, agregando una tranquila sonrisa que apenas pudo aplacar la preocupación creciente de Remus.

—Pero... ustedes han estado muy raros desde este inicio de año, no dejan de venir con ojeras y tú te has caído de la escoba por dormirte. —sonaba como una regañina y en parte lo era, sin embargo, James y Sirius volviendo a negarse con el corazón en la garganta.

Como queda claro, Remus no tiene ni la más remota idea de porque se desvelan casi cada noche sin excepción, no lo sabe, no debe enterarse. Nadie lo puede saber, ni siquiera ese nervioso hombre lobo temeroso al abandono. se dirigieron unas discretas miradas de complicidad para seguir desayunando con aquella carga de sueño que llevan encima, por no decir que James volvió a dormitar metiendo la cara en la comida.

—A buena hora lo haces, Lily acaba de pasar. —Remus niega con la cabeza. James alzó la suya, llena de mermelada de fresa y mirando a la chica pelirroja que toma asiento un poco apartada.

—Sip, tan mala puntería en los gustos que me sorprende que seas un cazador y no un buscador. —burla Sirius con complacida sonrisa ante el comportamiento de Lily.

—Algunas veces prefiero a los balones que a las mujeres. —comenta sin demasiado humor, aunque Sirius capto el doble sentido y se puso rojo para extrañeza de Remus.

Ellos saben que es una simple mímica, que a James y a Lily Evans le da exactamente lo mismo que el resto de chicas de su curso, casa y Hogwarts entera, ahí amigos míos, es donde radica el pequeño problema por el cual aparte de la actuación, se ven obligados a guardar el secreto a su mejor amigo Remus: Nadir debe enterarse.

Si alguien lo supieran temían lo peor, homosexualidad en el mundo mágico no es mejor que en el mundo Muggle, quizá no tan acribillada como con esos seres, pero no deja de ser un tema que, al discutirse, acabara en un revuelo por la repulsión que causa a gran parte de la población mágica. Esto no es lo único, no, no, no... hay un detalle, mínimo y que para ellos como un par de "amigos" en un "juego" erótico y pasional no tomaron en cuenta en un principio... Ambos son sangre pura.

James es sangre pura y único heredero de los Potter, una familia que tiene por ancestro al mismísimo Ignotus Peverell y se cree que incluso, a Godric Gryffindor. Por el otro lado esta Sirius, hijo mayor y perteneciente a la noble y ancestral casa de los Black, una familia con notoria fama por su naturaleza oscura que no se esfuerzan en disimular. Con estos dos elementos está más que obvio la sarta de razones por la cual es más que prohibido lo que hacen ¿Como los herederos de tan grandes familias sangre pura tendrían una relación homosexual?

No cabe en la cabeza de nadie, incluso a los que están a favor de estas relaciones harían hipócrita caso omiso a la causa que llevan y los atosigarían de la peor manera. Ser "desviados" o "raros" es el arma para destruir una reputación, sea de quien sea...

Por ello se ven obligados a guardarlo bajo secreto, hechizo de confidencialidad si es necesario. James creía con absoluta seguridad que los magos aceptarían a los Muggles antes que a los "raros"

— ¿Y bien? ¿Has logrado algo? —pregunta Remus con interés. James dio un bufido, rascándose la cabeza de cabello alborotado.

—Solo conseguir que me dijera que tengo un nido de polluelos en la cabeza, de ahí en más, sabes con quien anda. —se encoge de hombros y Sirius giró el cuello para ver la primera mesa del lado izquierdo del Gran comedor. En la mesa Slytherin apenas había ruido, como siempre que no hay nadie de quien burlarse.

Su mirada se clavó en la de un muchacho de cabello negro grasiento y nariz pequeña pero ganchuda, quien al sentir la mirada alzó la suya y miró a Sirius con aire receloso. Sirius dio una larga carcajada, volviendo su vista al frente y encontrando un gesto de cansancio de parte de Remus.

—Que te gusté la novia de Snivellus es un golpe muy fuerte a la estima que tuve por ti durante todos estos años. —con una mano en el pecho a modo de chiste, logro molestar a James que le dirigió una mala mirada para luego continuar con su comida.

—Creo que la hartó mi trato hacia él. Trata de visitarlo molestarlo, cruzártelo en los pasillos también, solo no inicies una tontería.

— ¿Crees que sería incapaz de andar a lejos de Snivellus? Por favor, solo han sido pequeñas peleas en el pasillo. Podre evitarlo... al menos la mayor la Hogwarts está aquí

—Sirius. —regañaron al mismo tiempo, alzó las manos.

—Está bien, está bien... pero no será culpa mia si hago algo porque ha estado metiendo las narices donde no lo llaman. —refunfuña con sonrisa prepotente.

—Ahora que lo pienso... ¿Dónde está Peter? Es quien siempre tiene hambre, pero no está aquí. —Lo busca con la mirada y Remus termina su jugo de calabaza.

—Estaba dormido cuando bajamos, quizá aun-

— ¡¡YA ESTOY AQUÍ!! Ya... llegue...

—Que oportuno, pensé que nos tocaría ir a la cocina para que desayunaras. —comenta Remus con ese tono nervioso que dependiendo de la situación o conversación aumenta, disminuye o simplemente parece estar al borde de un ataque.

Peter, que es el más relleno de los cuatro, con cabello en un rubio cenizo tirando a gris y ojos claros, tomó lugar junto a Remus para verse a la cara los cuatro, comenzando a hablar y siendo observados de tanto en tanto por las personas con algunos pensamientos sueltos al respecto.

Como James que es guapo, heredero de los Potter, Capitán de Quidditch; Sirius es llamativo, el heredero de los Black más rebelde y loco; Remus se califica como el prefecto más amable de todos y que no es capaz de regañar a prácticamente nadie; Peter que para casi todos es amigo de esos tres de manera incomprensible, muchos lo achacan a que Peter quería a quien lo defendiera... Pues James y Sirius lo hacen, Remus algunas veces por sus pocas ganas de entrar en conflicto.

El pequeño grupo andaba día y noche juntos, sobre todo siendo fin de semana.

— ¿Irán a casa por Navidad? —pregunto Peter con las mejillas llenas de comida, luciendo como un hámster.

—No. —corearon James y Sirius, el de gafas de palmeaba la barriga.

—Creo que yo tampoco, mientras menos moleste... En navidad... ya saben... —balbucea con aire receloso a hablarlo ahí. Peter miró a James y Sirius alternativamente.

—Entonces me quedaré, a mis padres no les molestara que lo haga. —responde con la boca llena, el par asintió con una sonrisa y Remus solo miró la mesa con cierta culpa.

Una vez terminado el desayuno -Y aprovecharse de que los Elfos aman las visitas a la cocina-. Tomaron provecho del soporífero estado que da las vacaciones para andar por donde quisieran, aunque James chocó contra un muro por andar medio dormido y cabeceante.

—Muy atractivo Potter. —acomodándose los lentes alcanzó a ver la espalda de Severus, agarró a Sirius del brazo, antes de que se le ocurriera alzarlo de un pie y que colgara del techo por más de una hora.

—Sabemos que es insufrible, no vale la pena dos horas en las mazmorras y cincuenta puntos menos por esto. —farfulla sobándose la nariz.

—Jump, parece que le arde demasiado que puedas conquistar a Lily y él no.

—No quiere que su amiga este con un presumido Don Juan... ¿Qué? —James lo miró haciendo una especie de puchero.

—Tus ánimos me embargan.

—Quiero decir... no ha todas las chicas les vas a gustar...

—Gracias a Merlín. —dijo Sirius en un susurro.

—Así que al menos a una no iba a gustarle como eres y esa es Lily Evans, aunque a tus padres posiblemente les dé un ataque si saben que te gusta una  _muggleborn._

—Nah, no creo que pongan trabas con eso, nunca han sido de esa clase de Magos... Por algo son más queridos que los Malfoy. —pone las manos en su nuca para seguir caminando.

—Eres muy empedernido, acabarías enamorándote de quien ellos crean mejor para ti. —comenta Peter con diversión al respecto.

—James es capaz de enamorarse de Myrtle la Llorona si pasa el suficiente tiempo con ella. —Sirius se comenzó a reír de una manera muy exagerada, James se puso rojo ¿Que tantos tonteos ha tenido para que lo vean así?

Eso sí, el gesto de Sirius era para disfrazar el fastidio que le provoca la idea de James con alguien más. Son amantes, es como una relación cerrada donde no quiere el más mínimo signo de alguien más entrometido o que propicie el final del pequeño secreto que tienen.

Porque si, esa posibilidad está ahí, James tenía una mala tendencia de fijarse mucho en las mujeres, la mayoría del tiempo solo para pasar el rato en un enamoramiento fogoso, el ejemplo perfecto para esto es Lily, aunque ella jamás acepto la propuesta por el tema  _Snivellus._

Sin embargo, no quita que no sea a la inversa, no fijarse de James era casi un pecado si hablamos desde el punto físico. Podría ser bajito -al menos más que Remus y él-. Pero, aunque delgado estaba muy marcado, era fuerte, no por nada es capitán del equipo de Quidditch.

Mejor paraba el tren de pensamientos antes de que fuese muy evidente que se lo quedó viendo con otros ojos en otras zonas que no han de ser normales.

**~***~**

—Lucius Malfoy está demasiado sonriente como para ser normal...

—Él siempre va a estarlo cuando sea un partido entre Gryffindor y Slytherin, más que todo sabiendo que posiblemente me caiga de la escoba con el maldito viento de mierda que hay hoy ¿De quién es la brillante idea de ponernos en situaciones extremas? —farfulla con tono mordaz y claro desagrado.

—Es el clima. —James lo miró por un instante, poniéndose el guante y apretando la correa.

—si, claro, el clima, con la brillante casualidad de que ya no es contra Ravenclaw, sino Slytherin. Saben perfectamente que no soy tan pesado como Régulus, este clima los favorece.

—Bueno... si... a nivel de fuerza, pero ustedes tienen estrategia... ¿No? —preguntó un poco asustado, James con el Quidditch adoptaba una actitud un poco más sería, lo cual era un tanto extraño considerando lo risueño y travieso que suele ser.

—Por supuesto, contra  _Ravenclaw_ , también había pensado en algo contra ellos, pero no lo hemos practicado, esto es una MIERDA. —bramó enojado, con la certeza de que Horace había logrado hacer esto por sus  _adorados_ niños de Slytherin.

Y luego decían que Gryffindor tenía preferencia.

—Regulus no es tan... astuto, al menos no en este terreno, estoy seguro de que podrás con el fácilmente... Ven aquí —llamó una vez se percató de que no había más nadie en los vestuarios, donde era costumbre ver a Sirius acompañando a James. Este lo siguió un poco extrañado—. Si logras ganar hoy con... más de doscientos puntos, te daré un premio por la noche.

El ofrecimiento fue como un ronroneo, pasando los brazos por sobre los hombros de James y juntando mucho sus rostros. James sonrió con ojos brillantes por el desafío que le estaban imponiendo, llevó sus manos a la cintura de Sirius y culminó el acercamiento con la unión en un beso que fue corto.

— ¡¡JAMES, YA VA A EMPEZAR!! —ambos se sobresaltaron, James tomó su escoba y se fue corriendo. Sirius dio un bufido, esperaba que enserio James no acabara cansado, la idea de quedar a medias no le encantaba precisamente.

Aunque el Quidditch le fascinaba, no iba a negar que con el clima que hay es una mierda verlo, por no decir que cuesta cumplir con su misión cada vez que Gryffindor juega: Ver a James. Tal como se predijo, era bastante obvio que James tenía pequeños problemas por las cuestiones de los ventarrones y que parecía que estaba a nada de salirse volando de la escoba voladora -valga la ironía-.

Sin embargo, estaba muy centrado en anotar puntos, tanto que ya iba 70-20 a favor de Gryffindor con solo treinta minutos de juego. Regulus, el hermano menor de Sirius iba de vez en cuando a meterse en medio, impidiendo que James arrojara la quaffle y ganándose una falta en el proceso.

— ¡SE VA A CAER! —Peter se tapaba los ojos, Sirius tan solo fruncía el entrecejo ante las tantas volteretas que hacía James en el aire por el golpe directo de bludger, solo podía decir que su compañero tenía cabeza dura si no estaba muriéndose en ese instante.

—N-no se va a caer, pero no se si pueda ver bien ahora. —comenta Remus achinando los ojos, los lentes de James estaban aparentemente torcidos, posiblemente rotos, pero desde tan lejos que esta no alcanza a ver.

— ¡DEBES GANAR POR MÁS DE DOSCIENTOS PUNTOS POTTER! ¡EL ESTIRADO DE MI HERMANO NO TE PUEDE GANAR! —grita por sobre la multitud, logrando que se distinguiera bastante bien.

La Snitch ya había sido vislumbrada y el par de buscadores se estaban persiguiendo el uno al otro, aparénteme mientras Regulus perdía la vista de su objetivo, el contrario si la lograba ver. Se hizo incluso gracioso y dado que los bramidos crecían por la impresión de haber atrapado la escurridiza y dorada bola, el juego se acercaba a su fin.

Apenas un segundo antes de que el buscador de Gryffindor tomara la Snitch, James lanzó la quaffle, asestando al aro más alto, pero cayendo por el golpe en el abdomen de una bludger. Al final, con el estallido de alegría de las tres casas de Hogwarts se dio por concluido el partido.

— ¡JAMES! —Sirius, seguido de Remus y Peter un tanto aturdidos, corrieron por las gradas para bajar a la grama, donde James de medio retorcía de dolor por la caída que gracias a Merlín no era tan alta.

Los profesores por supuesto también hicieron lo mismo, aunque Sirius fue el primero en llegar y prácticamente lanzarse sobre James, con la posibilidad de lastimarlo el triple, pero la sonrisa en el rostro de James enojo a Black.

— ¿¡De que te ríes pedazo de mierda!?

— ¡JOVEN BLACK! —bramó McGonagall con sumo desgrado por el lenguaje que empleó alguien de su casa.

—Son doscientos cuarenta y siete puntos Sirius~—canturrea con enorme sonrisa, de oreja a oreja. Sirius tuvo un repentino sonrojo ¿Enserio solo estaba pensando en eso? Ahora tenía más ganas de insultarlo por imbécil y descuidado.

—tenemos que llevarlo con la Señora Pomfrey-

—Y asegurarnos de que no se le hayan dañado las pocas neuronas que tiene en la cabeza. —bufa interrumpiendo a la profesora y jefa de casa, tomándolo en brazos sin demasiada dificultad, James seguía riéndose de oreja a oreja con la mayor satisfacción del mundo.

**...**

—No es grave, pero deberá pasar la noche aquí. —dictamina la enfermera, James hace un puchero, mirando a un lado, aunque igual todos son manchas borrosas, sus lentes estaban fuera de su alcance.

— ¿No tiene nada para meterle en la cabeza que reírse de una caída de casi diez metros es de imbécil? —pregunta Sirius.

—Gracias señora Pomfrey. —dijo James, la mujer se fue refunfuñando mal humorada por lo que dijo Sirius.

—Enserio, estás igual de loco que una cabra. Remus niega suavemente con la cabeza.

—O tan loco como quién le hace el guardarropa al director—dijo Peter con voz baja—. ¡Felicidades por ganar el juego! —felicita con una sonrisa en su regordete rostro, James se la devuelve, aunque viendo a Remus y confundiendo ambas manchas que a su vista de mierda le son parecidas.

— ¿alguno es tan amable de darme mis lentes? Se que estamos en la enfermería porque lo dijeron, pero no alcanzo a ver nada, creo que acabare ciego un día de estos. —tantea la cama con las manos, rozando las de Sirius en el proceso.

—La profesora McGonagall los tiene, no sé si ya los reparo, tenía ambos cristales rotos. Siempre puedo mandar una lechuza para pedir que te hagan unos nuevos. —ofrece jugando levemente con la mano de James, Remus se hizo el que no veía eso, pensando que quizás era una de las tantas tonterías que esos dos se inventaban a cada minuto.

—No, no hace falta... Supongo que está bien esperar a que la Profesora me los dé—refunfuña, soplando un pequeño mechón de su cabello—. ¿me acompañaras para dormir? Estoy empezando a creer que me da miedo dormir solo.

Aquello no era del todo falso, a los tres les había llegado cartas durante el verano que a James le daba una especie de incomodidad dormir solo, teniendo la mayor parte del año que compartir cuarto con tanta gente, la soledad era...  _rarísima._ Se miraron entre ellos, Sirius se hizo el que lo tomaba como un gran sacrificio.

El tiempo pasó relativamente rápido en la enfermería, fue felicitado por el equipo, por su casa, amenazado por McGonagall que quería tener la copa en su despacho, cosas así. Por la noche, Pomfrey se mantenía casi siempre en su oficina y dormitorio, por lo cual...

— Le dejaste mis gafas a propósito ¿cierto? —preguntó entre beso y beso en el hueco que se forma entre cuello y hombro derecho, mientras su mano derecha se encuentra con los dedos en la entrada de Sirius.

—Para nada, fue solo una coincidencia. —jadea con una sonrisa satisfecha y torcida, siendo sincero le daba un poco de vergüenza poner esta clase de cara cuando esta con James, verse más... " _Zorra_ ", al menos eso era lo que pensaba.

Sin embargo, James no lo llamaría así jamás aunque lo pareciera, tenían un acuerdo mutuo, un respeto que de decírselo, sería tan obvio el juego y nula seriedad que acabarían olvidando el asunto... Después de todo, lo común y que han oído de sus familias con respecto a las relaciones que llevan, son esa clase de apodos e insultos, de cierta manera eso los restringe, se sienten temerosos del escrutinio, aunque no lo acepten.

Volviendo al meollo dado en la enfermería de Hogwarts bajo las narices de la Enfermera Pomfrey, Sirius como casi siempre tomaba una determinación un poco más brusca, ignorando por completo lo que duele tan solo zumbarse y ya, su gemido complacido acompaña al de James, que aprieta los labios y abre los ojos poco después, recibiendo un camino de coquetos besos por el pecho de parte de Sirius.

—Estuviste muy bien hoy mi buen capitán~ —da una lamida a la mejilla de James, esa mala costumbre que tiene desde que logro convertirse en animago.

—Si no, no ameritaría este premio. —responde con el mismo tono seductor, con las manos en la cintura de Sirius, que siendo sinceros y de forma misteriosa es mucho más masculina que la suya ¿Por qué rayos tarda tanto en crecer? Estar en iguales condiciones corporales no vendría mal jamás.

—Pues este premio quiere que sea antes de que acabes muerto de cansancio.

Para Sirius lo que hacía valer este orden de factores, era la cara de James ante la misma dominación al estar invertidos -o en su orden natural si lo preguntan-. O sencillamente el placer que podía llegar a proporcionarle, era como un orgullo morboso que florece desde la parte más baja de su abdomen, moviéndose con frenesí sobre el más bajo y recibiendo las torpes, pero efectivas atenciones de su amante.

Quizá estar conscientes de donde lo hacen agrega un poco de emoción al asunto, como aquella vez en que se metieron en el aula de adivinación y engañaron a la profesora diciendo que estaban ahí para abrir su mente ante la clarividencia. Está vez es mucho más peligroso porque Pomfrey no se creería ninguna excusa y a saber que tan mal se tomaría el asunto de ver a su paciente con su mejor amigo actuando de jinete a todo lo que da.

Sirius se encorvó hacia adelante, apretando los dientes y tras unos minutos, sintiendo un hormigueo por todo su cuerpo. Con la respiración entrecortada alzo la vista, parte de su cerebro se encontraba en las nebulosas a decir verdad, percatándose de que había manchado sin querer la pijama de James con su semen y este estaba profundamente dormido. Dio un bufido, claro, obviamente lo mejor después de tener el sexo que quería es dormirte sin más sin dar un miserable cariñito al perro que estaba moviendo la cola por él.

—Los ciervos son tan crueles. —lamenta lleno de drama. Al levantarse casi se cae como plátano al suelo, haber hecho la mayor parte por si solo debido a las ganas no era la mejor idea, sobre todo cuando no deberías estar haciendo dicha actividad con la idea de irte para no levantar sospechas. Con una fuerte incomodidad se puso su ropa y tras acomodar a James de modo que no levantara sospecha, deposito un beso en la frente de este y se fue en silencio.

Podría decirse que estaba satisfecho, el lugar y su adrenalina compensaba que fuese solo una vez.

**~***~**

—Hoy es navidad, Remus.

—Por eso no creo que-

— ¡Es mayor razón para estar contigo Moony! —exclama Sirius con optimismo—. No permitiremos que pasen este día tan bonito solo y llenándote de marcas la cara.

—Aprecio el gesto, lo sigo muy enserio, pero no vale la pena gastar su navidad en la casa de los gritos. Es-

— De lo mejor siempre que estemos todos ¿A que sí? —Sirius y Peter asintieron de forma repetitiva. Remus apretó los labios mirando el suelo, sintiéndose culpable—. Hey, nosotros lo queremos así, no es una obligación.

—Lo sé, tan solo... Ah... llevemos comida, tendremos hambre y estómagos más grandes... Aunque el de Peter siempre será igual de interminable. —el nombrado se puso completamente Colorado por el comentario. James se detuvo fuera del retrato de la señora Gorda, tanteando su ropa.

—Mierda, deje la varita... Adelántense, no devoren todo. —advirtió retornando por el agujero del retrato.

Sirius hizo un ligero movimiento de cuello y Remus se limitó a seguir caminando junto a Peter. Black entró por el agujero del retrato también, con paso calmado y excesivamente lento. James por su parte, revolviendo su desastre de cama, baúl y a poco de ser un desastre de existencia también. Encontró su varita tras unos segundos y cuando pensaba salir de la habitación corriendo con la esperanza de alcanzar a sus amigos de camino al gran comedor, se fijó en algo que había en el revoltijo de su cama, tomándolo en su mano lo examinó.

Era una carta en papel rojizo que tenía su nombre más no su remitente. No solía recibir cartas anónimas, quizás ninguna de las que entregaron cartas a él no eran lo suficientemente tímidas o quien enviaba ésta quería evitarse el bochorno. Abrió la carta y...

Cayó al suelo de espaldas, soltando el papel en sus manos y llevando las manos a su cuello, sintiendo que lo estaban asfixiando y eso ocurría con una especie de hilo grueso que también empieza a cortar la carne de su cuello. Intentó alcanzar la varita, algo nulo pues había caído lejos y ya no sentía aire en sus pulmones.

—Amigo, estoy a poco de pensar que perdiste la- ¡JAMES! —Sirius perdió cualquier rasgo bromista y perezoso al instante. Sacando su propia varita—.  _FINITE INCANTATEM._ —el extremadamente largo hilo dejó su intento de asfixia a James, quien tomando largas bocanadas de aire que necesitaba.

—joder... Que regalito navideño.

— ¿Qué pasó?

—Abrí esa carta y tenía este hilo encantado, no sé si quería dejarme sin cuello o asfixiarme, están muy difusas las intenciones en este momen-

— ¿Quién la envió?

—No tengo-

—Fue Snivellus. Es el único imbécil que haría una cosa tan rastrera— bufa con total seguridad de su suposición. James niega con la cabeza —Voy a-

—A nada, ya te lo dije, no vale la pena ni tiene sentido molestarlo, si quiere hacer este tipo de cosas que siga, si empeora le diré a Dumbledore o McGonagall lo que ocurre. —se encoge de hombros despreocupado por el asunto. Sirius lo persiguió escaleras abajo.

— ¿Por qué? Vamos James, podemos aprovechar justo ahora que no hay muchas serpientes colgarlo de un poste del campo, será divertido. Nadie lo bajará hasta que este azulito y con todo arrugado del frío. —su sonrisa de mal sana diversión provocó un parón en James.

—Sirius, por mi parte Snape paso a ser un Gusarajo: Inútil, aburrido, desperdicio de existencia y espacio, así que la idea de tomarme tanto rato fastidiándolo solo a él teniendo tantas cosas más en mente que pueden ser igual de divertidas, hacen que me olvide una vez más de él. —explica y el ceño de Sirius no podía estar más fruncido.

—Es divertido molestarlo ¿Por qué perder ese entretenimiento que tenemos desde primer año...? —estaba ofuscado, jamás se podría haber planteado que James diría algo como esto.

—Ya te dije porqué.

—Pero-

—Si quieres hacerlo ve y hazlo solo. Yo, iré al comedor, desayunaré y encantaré cada perilla que me cruce para que se un traslador que tira estudiantes al lago prohibido. —sonrió satisfecho por su imagen mental. Ya había practicado hacer trasladores, principalmente por transformaciones para así estar precavido cuando el hechizo de desaparición no le funcionara del todo bien. Sirius parecía mudo.

—E-es... molestar a Snivellus... eso es sagrado.

—No lo es, pero como dije, si quieres hacerlo, adelante, no eres mi perro así que no puedo ordenarte nada. —llegaron finalmente al comedor, donde Remus y Peter hablaban animadamente. Como no hay muchos estudiantes durante las fiestas, hay una sola mesa para los estudiantes.

Sirius no dijo mucho al principio de la comida, con aire ciertamente rencoroso por el "desplante" de James. Sentía una mirada de vez en cuando y con discreción veía en la dirección correcta, Snape lo observaba como casi siempre, ese aire envidioso y casi malvado que lo rodeaba impedía que las palabras de James entraran y se acentuaran en su cabeza.

Molestar a Snape lo divertía, era de sus actividades favoritas y predilectas sin duda alguna. La insinuación de no hacerlo la consideraba herejía y una broma de mal gusto por parte de James, quizá su enamoramiento hacia Lily causaba esta reacción, porque la pelirroja evidentemente no iba a acercarse a alguien que molesta a su amigo de forma constante y pesada.

Solo comenzar a hablar lo hizo olvidarse medianamente del tema, alejar la envidia que traía la sola idea de James aun interesado en Lily en el fondo, que no lo decía para evitar que se enoje y dejen de tener sexo prácticamente cada noche.

El día transcurrió bastante rápido, habiendo cumplido con su amenaza de hacerle algo a Snape, aunque fue muy simple, un simple maleficio de piernas gelatina, verlo sufriendo por no entender como coño pasó alegró todo el momento de amargura causado por James. Finalmente, por la noche y después de la cena de navidad, Lupin prácticamente corrió al sauce boxeador y al camino estrecho bajo este.

—Muy bien... nadie nos sigue... Maldita sea, la gata viene para acá. —bufa deteniéndose, Sirius veía por sobre el hombro de James los nombres en el mapa que habían hecho el curso anterior.

Un pequeño pedacito de pergamino llamado cariñosamente:  _El mapa del merodeador._

— ¿Qué hacemos? —pregunta bajo, encorvado por ser muy alto y propenso a ser descubierto por dejar ver sus pies bajo la capa de invisibilidad de James.

—Seguir... agradeciendo que  _Colagusano_  ya se fue, no me imagino su susto. —ríe bajo. Caminando con un poco de prisa hasta las afueras del castillo, pasando sin dificultad bajo el sauce boxeador gracias al truco que este tiene. Una vez dentro del túnel que lleva a la llamada casa de los gritos en Hogsmade, se quitaron la capa de encima.

—Este lugar es tan jodidamente asqueroso, está bien que solo Remus pasara por aquí, pero... ¿Dumbledore no podía al menos intentar que no saliera mugriento después? —bufa con mal humor, James lo mira con una sonrisa que vaticinaba una tontería.

—Eres muy niña Sirius, que diría tu madre de saber está clase de comportamiento de su heredero —dice con falsa pena—. Quejándote por un poco de tierra... ¿Será que se metió mucho complejo de  _Soy parte de la noble y ancestral casa de los Black?_

No soy niñita James, no sé qué es lo que te- ¡¡ASCO, ASCO, ASCO!! —dio pisotones sin cesar a una cucaracha, en un principio para quitarse del pantalón el desagradable insecto de color marrón, una vez en el suelo quedo reducido a una pequeña masita viscosa en el suelo.

—Noooo~ Para nada, mi gran y valiente Joven Black. —James no se guardaba ni una sola carcajada por lo ridículo que aparentó ser ese momento, su amigo chillando como un cerdo pavorisado por una miserable cucarachita.

— ¡¡CÁLLATE!! —grita con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza por la risa incesante de su compañero, que se dobla y lagrimea, llenando el oscuro pasadizo con sus risas.

Cuando llegaron a la destrozada casa de los gritos, no tardaron en escuchar los jadeos de Remus, que apenas cambiado parecía aturdido. Sirius fue primero, volviendo un perro del tamaño de un oso no tan grande, de pelaje negro y sus ojos claros resaltando, muchos lo confundirían con un Grimm. James por su lado, con la mirada de Sirius fija en él, cambio, volviéndose un ciervo de enormes y prominentes astas.

Sería el mejor premio de cualquier cazador, a decir verdad.

Sobre la cabeza de Remus había una rata regordeta de pelaje grisáceo, moviendo su pata delantera a modo de saludo. Con un balido James dio al indicación y saltaron por la enorme ventana rota, introduciéndose en el bosque que había cercano a la casa.

Hacer esto era liberador a unos puntos impresionables e inexplicables, como se hacia todo más simple, jugueteando por el bosque prohibido. Sirius solía saltar sobre Remus, ambos como caninos se veían gracioso e incluso adorables haciéndolo. Peter de vez en cuando corría por su cuenta o se montaba en alguno de los tres, las astas de James eran muy buenas para sentirse alto.

Remus, sin embargo, se distrajo horriblemente, llevándose a Peter en el proceso y sin querer, por una gran cantidad de murciélagos volando y buscando atrapar uno para devorarlo. James Sirius no prestaron mucha atención, jugando ellos solos y logrando que Sirius acabase bajo James.

Un chillido junto a una lamida en el hocico del ciervo fue todo lo que el gigantesco perro hizo, moviendo la cola con ánimo y sacando la lengua poco después. James se echó, recostando su cabeza en el lomo de Sirius que se había girado, con un poco de dificultad seguía lamiendo el hocico de James.

De nuevo chillo, juntando su frente con la de James. Como Animagos de vez en cuando se hacían muchos más simples sus pensamientos, llegando al punto de olvidar tantas cuestiones que acababan mostrándose más cariño del normal y esta vez... Con la mala suerte de que alguien si los vio en ese apogeo.

**...**

— ¿No crees que Remus está callado últimamente? —Sirius vio con preocupación a Remus y luego a James que tenía una mueca de fastidio.

—Si, no sabía que habíamos hecho a algo malo en la noche... ¿O lo hicimos? —ambos se vieron con la misma confusión. Peter estaba en la cocina aprovechándose de las ansias de los elfos y ya que más nadie se quiso quedar, la sala común de Gryffindor estaba solitaria.

Se acercaron y Sirius tocó el hombro de Remus— ¿Estás bien Lunat...? —Remus le aparto la mano de forma un tanto brusca, se veían como molesto y triste al mismo tiempo, sin mirarlos a la cara.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron?

— ¿Decirte que? —Remus se tomó la respuesta a tonteo de parte de James.

—A que tienen... Algo... —James y Sirius se miraron de nuevo, con aire nervioso.

—N-no-

— ¡No lo niegues Black! Los vi... Se hacen más honestos como animales, se estaba... acurrucando y dándose... mimitos raros—sus muecas podían ser tiernas si no fuera por la situación tensa—. También está que se... acarician y tocan, demasiado discretos ¡pero se nota! El día del partido casi te... vuelves loco y ustedes dos... UUUGHGHHHH. —zarandeó a Sirius con la mayor frustración del mundo, sintiéndose tonto por no haberlo captado antes.

¡¡Estaban casi todo el día juntos y eran "obvios"!!

— ¿Po-por qué te molesta? —pregunta Black mareado por el zarandeo, aunque James no se aguantó la risa.

— ¡Y-yo les dije de mi licantropía! ¿Por qué no confiaron en mi...? No se lo hubiera dicho a nadie, se lo importante que son sus nombres y... y... ¡¡Somos amigos!! Moriría antes de hacer algo que perjudique a cualquiera de nosotros. —aseguraba en tono herido. James sintió un mal sabor de boca.

—Es... complicado, apenas ha pasado este año Lunático, no tenemos... idea de cómo... decirlo. —respondió y Sirius con un pequeño gesto le dio la razón, desviando la mirada y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos—. Somos...  _raros._

—Son Animagos ilegales y yo un licántropo, que ustedes estén juntos no es  ** _tan_** raro. —acoto. Sirius dio un bufido, con mala mirada y frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Para los Black sería menos que escoria si llegan a enterarse, no como que me importe, pero James si se lleva bien con sus padres y...

—Eso no viene a cuento.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! Mientras más encendido mejor, somos más felices así y... somos sangre pura, lo que menos quiero es joder mi tiempo en este colegio aparte de lo jodido que es ya. —no era común mostrarse enfurruñado con ellos, pero era lo que ameritaba la situación de su parte.

—sería más fácil disimularlo si no quieres hechizar a todo el que hace algo en contra mia.

—Me duele que no hagas lo mismo. —aunque fue drama, iba enserio.

— ¿Por qué debería? Sabemos cuidarnos solos.

—ya lo sé, pero no quita–

— ¡YA! —Remus se metió entre ambos—. Está bien, es complicado, escapa a mi entendimiento, pero cálmense. —ambos se cruzaron de brazos, resoplando al mismo tiempo.

Al final, le contaron a Peter la verdad, aunque este casi se infarta por dicha verdad y prometió no decirle a nadie. Con el secreto desvelado, era mucho más normal para James y Sirius hacerse bromas morbosas frente a sus dos amigos sin el temor que supieran interpretarlas.

La navidad pasó -junto al susto de Remus de que James no le gusta Lily-. Y también el segundo partido de Quidditch de la temporada, donde Hufflepuff perdió contra Slytherin por desgracia. James se notaba demasiado ansioso por volver a jugar, demostrado en los constantes entrenamientos. Hay otro ansioso y ese es Remus, cuya desgracia es y siempre será que el tiempo entre cada una llena es una maldita fracción de segundo.

Ya era nuevamente la noche, se estaban preparando para ello, lo único distinto es que Sirius alcanzó a notar una nariz ganchuda metida en el asunto desde hacía unos cuantos días.

—No para de intentar seguirnos y escucharnos ¿Qué se cree? —bufa, James rodó los ojos, viendo a Severus hablar con Lily, o Lily hablando y Severus escuchando.

—Solo ignóralo, no tenemos tiempo para eso ¿Peter guardó la comida? —pregunta bajo.

—Por supuesto que sí, a veces piensa más en comida que en otra cosa.

— ¿Y lo reprochas? —alzó una ceja con diversión, Sirius hizo una especie de puchero—. Iremos con el mapa y-

—Tranquilo, no creo que se meta en esto... —murmuró. James no prestó mayor atención. Ya era de tarde y el cielo se veía anaranjado por las ventanas del enorme castillo escoces.

**...**

—Sniiiveeeeeluuuus~ Mi buen y grasiento cabello amigo del alma. —se guindó de manera aplastante en Snape, que apenas se pudo mantener en pie del susto que produjo la aparición de Sirius, peor aún, que se diera cuenta de que estaba ahí.

—Suel-suéltame Black. —farfulla moviéndose rabioso para quitárselo de encima, sin mucho éxito dadas las diferencias de tamaño.

— ¿Qué haces fuera de cama a estas horas? No sabes que pueden haber cosas por ahí dispuestas a tragarse hasta el último de tus pelos. —comenta burlón, dando un tironcito a uno de los mechones de cabello negro. Separándose finalmente, Severus sacó la varita, apuntándolo.

—Puedo decir lo mismo de ti... ¿Dónde está Potter? Pensé que no podías salir sin él, siendo su perro faldero. —Sirius se encogió de hombros con sonrisa confiada.

—Ya sabes dónde está, después de todo por algo nos estabas observando y siguiendo ¿no es así? Hacer eso es de mala educación, mal Snivellus, mal. —reprende con tono paternal. Severus frunció a un más el entrecejo.

—Ustedes están haciendo algo y yo voy a descubrir que es ese  _algo_ , quizás por fin les baje la confianza a-

— ¿A estos sangre pura que tanto envidias? —cerro un ojo aun sonriente, Severus se puso colorado por la ira—. Bien, bien, si quieres saber eres libre de ir a investigar, yo no podría hechizarte, más que todo porque no vale la pena—Snape bajó la varita, confuso—. Solo te diré que, si tocas el nudo, se calma. Adiós~

Tras salir se escondió convertido en perro, siguiendo desde la penumbra lo que Snape hiciera, notando que realmente no dudaba en ir a descubrir lo que pasaba. Sabía que no podría con el nudo del sauce, esa cosa costaba a menos que supieras donde estaba con exactitud, en el mejor de los casos llegara a la casa de los gritos donde ya Remus no estaría, James y Peter tenían rato con él.

Se volvió a transformar, rondando la zona sin que él se diera cuenta, sonriendo ampliamente por la satisfacción que traía la idea de verlo golpeado por el sauce, se lo merecía, habiendo mandado más cartas a James con maleficios que pudieron ser mortales como el anterior, solo que esta vez él interceptaba las cartas y las quemaba.

El momento llego y cuando el primer golpe violento ocurrió, Severus quedó guindando de una de las largas ramas del sauce, con la nariz sangrando y notablemente aturdido. Comenzó a reírse, estando un poco más cerca, Snape lo vio, casi,  _casi_ esperando que lo ayudara.

— ¿Contento con el descubrimiento Snivellus? —pregunta en tono mal sano y petulante. Quizás unos golpes más y-

— ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS ES ESTO!? —Sirius se sobresaltó enormemente por el repentino grito de James, saliendo del túnel bajo el sauce, que tan furioso casi lo golpea a él también.

Como pudo se libró, sacando la varita y de alguna manera sacando a Severus del aprieto, el sauce se calmó porque Sirius presiono el nudo de este. — ¿E-estas bien? —preguntó genuinamente preocupado. Quizás hacia bromas pesadas, pero nunca amenazaban de esta manera la vida de nadie, solo el orgullo y de eso no te vas a morir.

— ¡¡TU LE DIJISTE QUE VINIERA ACÁ, POTTER!! —acusa rabioso, apartándose, James miró a Sirius incrédulo por un instante, frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Yo no-

Una especie de ladrido los interrumpió, por el agujero bajo el sauce salió Remus, hecho un lobo de hocico chato. El poco color que tuviera Severus en la piel lo abandono, casi cayendo de la impresión. Remus, fuera de si como nunca, pues nunca había estado frente a otro humano, se lanzó para morderlo, siendo interceptado.

Sirius comenzó a ladrarle y peleando los dos, iban retrocediendo y alejándose muy apenas, aunque el daño que se hacían era bastante— ¿¡Que estas esperando!? ¡LÁRGATE! —Severus apenas pudo ponerse de pie, viendo a James hacerse ciervo y embestir a Remus con sus astas para llevarlo directo al bosque prohibidos.

Sirius dio un último ladrido y gruñido a Severus para seguir a James, un quejido salió cuando una mordida fue propinada en su dedo índice, apenas logro ver a una rata gris y regordeta, perdiéndose en la penumbra. El joven de Slytherin se levantó y entró corriendo al castillo.

**...**

—Yo-

— ¿¡Qué!? CASI MATAS A SNAPE, LLEGASTE DEMASIADO LEJOS POR UNA... UNA... TONTERÍA. —que James lo recriminara de algo era todo un suceso.

—N-no era mi intensión, qu-quería que se fuera, estaba siguiéndonos...

— ¿¡Y eso que!? ¡¡Si pasaba iba a ver a Remus y ya a estas alturas debe saber que es él aun si no lo puede confirmar!! ¿¡QUÉ PASA SI DUMBLEDORE SE ENTERA Y LO EXPULSA!? ¡¡TODO ESTO PASO POR QUÉ NO SABES MEDIRTE NUNCA!!

— ¡¡Tú eres igual que yo!! ¡¡No puedes hacerte el santo!!

—Quiero que me digas una sola vez en la que haya puesto en peligro de muerte a alguien, nunca hemos llegado tan lejos aún si fuera Snape. Tampoco arriesgaría el futuro de Remus por algo tan ridículo. —su voz sonaba fría, ajena a lo normal. Sirius intentó acercarse, ambos llenos de vendas.

Calmar a Remus había costado demasiado, por no decir que hallarlo después también, aun después de tres días seguía en la enfermería, normalmente dormido. James se apartó, con el ceño fruncido y notablemente enfadado.

No le dijo nada más en casi un mes, apenas hacia cabeceos de asentimiento, lo evitaba a como diera lugar, Remus más que resentido, se veía herido, más de lo que podría estar jamás. Peter trataba de hacer calmar la situación, pero incluso él tenía dificultades para aceptar del todo la estupidez que hizo Sirius.

Por qué lo fue, una soberana  ** _estupidez_**. A pesar de eso, seguía pensando que lo que hizo no estuvo  ** _tan_** mal, después de todo, Severus no había vuelto a fastidiar a James... Eso valía un poco del desplante de sus amigos, con los cuales se lograba reducir al punto de seguirlos como un perro faldero.

**..**

—Potter. —giró para ver a quién lo llamó, encontrándose con Severus.

— ¿necesitas algo? —preguntó en tono seco, lo normal entre ellos dos desde que había dejado de fastidiarlo o siquiera notar que existía.

—Necesito... hablar algo contigo. —musitó con voz tenue, casi revisando que nadie los hubiera escuchado. James alzó una ceja extrañado por eso.

— ¿Ah sí?

Con un ligero gesto, Snape le indicó que lo siguiera y dado que no era a las mazmorras, no vio absolutamente nada de raro en eso, era un pasillo común del séptimo piso donde cualquiera podía pasar. Sin embargo, después de pasar unas tres veces como idiota frente a la misma pared, brotó una puerta mágicamente.

— _Debería agregar esto al mapa..._  —pensó de manera distraída, seguro de que ese lugar no estaba marcado ahí—. ¿Y bien? ¿De qué quieres hablar? Además ¿Qué es este lugar?

—Se llama sala de Menesteres, aparece cuando alguien al necesita. —se encoge de hombros, el lugar estaba recubierto de espejos sin más nada en especial.

—Genial, la probare algún otro día. Si venimos a hablar de Lily-

— _Imperio._

James se contrajo, aflojó y sintiéndose en blanco por completo tras unos segundos, habiendo estado desprevenido. No veía nada en ese momento, solo había una orden repitiéndose constantemente en su mente, se sentía obligado y tentado al mismo tiempo a responder.

_¿Qué hacías saliendo del túnel del sauce boxeador? ¿Es Remus Lupin un hombre lobo...?_

— ¡GGAH! —se llevó las manos a la cabeza, sujetándosela, rompiendo el maleficio para sorpresa de Snape, que retrocedió un tanto asustado—. ¿¡PERO QUE COÑO TE PASA!? —grito alterado, se había sentido horrible y si no había cedido, había sido pura suerte o cuestión de fidelidad a sus deseos, quién sabe. — ¡¡SNA...!!

—  _¡¡CRUCIO_!! —y James comenzó a gritar como si la vida se le iba en ello, cayendo al suelo de bruces por el dolor que producía la maldición, no tardo en tenderse por completo, retorciéndose y viendo estrellas de dolor, como si unas cincuenta bludger lo estuviera golpeando al mismo tiempo y mucho peor—. Dime que hacías bajo el sauce boxeador. —ordenó con el ceño fruncido y levantando la maldición. James giró en sí mismo lentamente.

—Mal-maldito imb-

— _Crucio_ —aunque lo intentó, los gritos volvieron a salir por su garganta hasta el punto de sentir que iba a quedarse sin voz. Severus repetía una y otra vez las mismas dos preguntas, que hacia allá y principalmente, si Remus era un hombre lobo—. ¡¡PARECIERA QUE TE GUSTA TODO ESTO!! ¿¡QUE NO TE CANSAS DE QUERER LLAMAR LA ATENCIÓN O QUE!?

—Estás... loco si cre-es que te diría eso... —balbuceo con los ojos llorosos e irritados. Prosiguió así, lanzando el maleficio una y otra vez con la esperanza de que respondiera, hasta que perdió la paciencia.

— ¡¡ADMITE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ QUE LE DIJISTE A BLACK QUE ME CONTARA SOBRE ESE CAMINO!! ¡¡QUE QUERÍAS MATARME O CONVERTIRME EN UN HOMBRE LOBO COMO ESE IMBÉCIL DE LUPIN!! —exigió a gritos, considerando insoportable la renuencia de James para hablar.

—Ese... ta-tarado... —balbuceo, ya tan encogido que Severus, quién no iba a negar que disfruto por un buen rato que lo hacía, se fijó en algo.

De su nariz estaba brotando sangre y temblaba tanto que dudaba que ya fuera normal. Con el corazón acelerado guardó la varita y tomó los lentes del suelo, guardándolos en la túnica de James y sujetándolo por debajo de los brazos. Miró el reloj en la pared, quedándose frío por un segundo.

Pensó que con los maleficios imperdonables James iba a hablar, principalmente con  _Imperius_ , la renuencia y resistencia fue sorprendente pues consideraba los hechizos como infalibles. Con sus brazos de fideos logró a duras penas arrastrarlo hasta afuera de la sala de menesteres y dejarlo en el suelo apoyado de la pared.

— _No puedo borrar toda una hora de su cabeza... lo notaria..._  —pensó ofuscado y nervioso, con la varita en mano. Sobresaltado se fue corriendo cuando escucho voces.

—Más te vale que tu disculpa con él sea igual de buena, porque no creo que te perdone tan fácilmente. —Remus era de corazón blando y el arrepiento de Sirius genuino, por lo que el muchacho no tardó demasiado en perdonarlo.

—Lo será, con creces. —aseguró con una sonrisa enorme, solo debía ser sutil... algo que como pueden adivinar, no va con su persona, para nada, en lo absoluto.

—aunque es raro que no esté por ningún lado ¿no lo creen? Ni siquiera en la biblioteca ¿Estará haciendo alguna broma a alguien? —se preguntaba Peter viendo a todos lados.

—Puede ser, quizá se fue al bosque para... correr un... ¡¡JAMES!! —con el sabor a bilis en la garganta, las tripas estrujadas y el corazón a punto de salirle por la boca corrió a donde vio al muchacho recostado, con la cabeza guindando—. ¿¡James!? ¿¡Que te pasa!? —tuvo un pequeño tic, más no respondió, como en blanco e inconsciente.

—tenemos que llevarlo a la enfermera, VAMOS. —Sirius lo tomó en brazos, aturdido, aunque Remus atajó al situación con mayor rapidez. Snape que permaneció escondido trago grueso.

**~***~**

—Así que  _Cruciatus..._

—No te lo recomiendo jamás... Es... horroroso. —suspiró y los tres se removieron inquietos.

Tenían alrededor de una semana yendo y viniendo a ese lugar, tanto que la enfermera ya estaba un poco fastidiada de su presencia y las preguntas constantes. James había reaccionado dos días después, hablar le había costado y que decir de la ira que mostró al enterarse de que el partido contra Ravenclaw ya se había celebrado y ganaron apenas por cinco puntos.

Había dicho lo que paso, al menos a medias: Fue atacado por la maldición Cruciatus y poco más, como haberse arrastrado fuera de la única sala donde nadie se pudo enterar que ocurrió el incidente. Sirius ya tenía marcado a su culpable, aunque no hallaba la manera de vincularlo, pues aparte de su hedor, no hay evidencia de ello.

—Según la señora Pomfrey estarás aquí una semana más...

—Supongo que está bien, aun siento como si la sangre me hirviera e intentara salir de mi cuerpo. —suspira hondamente, recostado y sin los lentes puestos.

—Quisieras que-

— ¿Quién tomó mi lugar como cazador...? —preguntó bajo.

—Lo hice yo. —respondió Sirius, quién había sido interrumpido antes. James hizo una especie de mueca.

—Eh... nosotros... los dejamos solos... Ven. —Remus jaló a Peter que no entendió que pasó.

—Oye...

—Cree que te pedí hacerlo ¿sabes? Supongo que es obvio, siempre hacíamos esta clase de cosas, aunque tú fuiste el que lo llevó a otro extremo.

—Igual que él—bufa arrugando el entrecejo—. Le diré a Dumbledore que fue él, quizás-

— ¿Y que él diga que somos Animagos? ¿Qué sacamos a Remus de la casa de los Gritos? ¿Qué quede expuesto? Créeme, no vale la pena perder la varita por algo como esto, estoy...  _bien_. Dudo mucho que se atreva a delatarnos o hacer esto de nuevo, sería sospechoso.

—Pero-

—Sirius ¿Qué rayos es lo que te pasa? Andas... Tonto, no lo entiendo.

— ¿¡Que tiene de tonto que esté preocupado por ti!? Solo quiero un pequeño escarmiento, si él empezó, que la pague. —recriminó con alteración.

—Ay por el amor a...

—No es justo que simplemente haga lo que quiere y tu no respondas.

—antes, era por Lily, ahora que no hay nada que me ponga en su contra simplemente no me interesa ¿Para que seguir con algo tan inútil? Enserio siento pena por su vida si está tras de mi por algo más aparte de Lily. —suspira lánguido.

—aun así, no excusa esto. Es... —dio un pequeño bramido fastidiado. Recostando la cabeza en la camilla. James comenzó a acariciarle le cabello.

—Calmate, ya sabes que puedes destrozarle el orgullo siendo mejor que él en todo, ya sabes... somos lo que el sueña ser, sangre pura. —sonríe cínico. Por lo general no le gustaba esa clase de degradación por el origen, sin embargo, si se estaban metiendo con alguien que se lo toma tan pecho, le seguirían la corriente. Sirius resopló, conformándose por ahora con el contacto cordial.

Con rapidez, se acercó a James y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, este no dijo absolutamente nada, pero se notaba que no iba a permitirle un segundo acercamiento.

Aunque la tensión se había disipado, James permanecía un tanto distante con Sirius, como una especie de última fase para levantar el castigo al perro que hizo una horrible travesura. Severus no había ni dirigido la mirada a ninguno de los dos -más bien cuatro-. Podía sentirse la tensión entre ellos, pensando que uno delataría al otro.

El problema surgió por el hecho de que Snape rígido era sinónimo de que algo había ocurrido y Lily Evans en su mala manía de protegerlo achaco la culpa a James... quién aun estando caliente por el tema no pudo responder con la elocuencia de siempre.

—Obviamente tuviste que ser tú, nadie más lo molesta. —acusa con el ceño fruncido la leona de cabello pelirrojo, James se rascó las sienes, aparentemente siempre que había que hablar, hay que ir a una zona desierta y desprovista de posibilidades de que haya gente.

—a veces uno puede estar rígido por su propia culpa, así que a mí no me inmiscuyas en esa clase de estupideces.

— ¿¡COMO QUE NO!? ES CULPA TUYA QUE SIEMPRE ESTÉ MAL EN DONDE SEA, NO LO DEJAS DE MOLESTAR JAMÁS. Que cuesta tan solo seguir con tu vida y dejarlo seguir con la suya. —este comentario, termino de encender la dinamita que el mal humor de James Charlus Potter, con el simple refulgir de sus ojos y el enrojecimiento de sus mejillas estaba claro que venía algo grande.

— ¿¡TU CREES QUE ME IMPORTA LO QUE SNAPE HAGA O DEJE DE HACER!? ESE IMBÉCIL PUEDE PUDRIRSE EN EL INFIERNO SI QUIERE. NO LO HE MOLESTADO EN TODO ESTE AÑO.

—SOLO PORQUE YO-

—NO TE HAGAS LA IMPORTANTE—interrumpe, dejando a Lily impresionada. James jamás se había comportado así con ella, siempre era coqueto y bromista, algunas veces incluso llegaba a ser tierno—. Tú y él pueden irse a ser muy tranquilos y felices porque no me  ** _IMPORTA_**  una mierda lo que hagan. Solo te diré que vayas abriendo los ojos para darte cuenta de que no es una santa paloma blanca.

—Si lo dices por las veces que se ha vengado, no tiene importancia. —replico con firmeza.

—Es decir, está bien que lo haga él, pero si lo hago yo soy malo. Ese desgraciado sigue aquí porque no he abierto la boca sumado a la pena que me da su existencia. Para que te enteres, lo único que quiere es que me boten de este colegio, rompan mi varita y así regodearse de ser superior a un sangre pura.

—Eso no-

—Y, por si fuera poco, inmiscuir a Remus que es de las personas más amables y maravillosas que he conocido en mi vida, intentando hacer ver que es una amenaza por algo que no decidió. Snape no se venga, él ataca a todo aquel que lo moleste sin importar la manera.

—Deja de decir tantas mentiras. Tampoco podrías expulsarlo, el no ha hecho nada malo o peor a lo que-

—ME METIÓ EN LA SALA DE MENESTERES Y ME TORTURO POR  **UNA HORA** , NO LE IMPORTO QUE ES UNA MALDICIÓN IMPERDONABLE, ÉL LO HIZO PORQUE ME ODIA Y QUERÍA QUE LE DIJERA LA VERDAD DE REMUS.

—¡MENTIROSO! SEVERUS NO HARÍA ALGO COMO ESO.

—Pues ve y pregunta, anda, quiero saber que te dirá ¿Tú crees que dejaría a mi equipo por un resfriado? ¿Que dejaría de ir a clases por un simple golpe? Intento  _Imperius,_  pero no funciono así que trato de sacarme la información a la fuerza a punta de  _Crucio_ —Lily permanece en silencio—. Dime otra vez que es válido, termina de ir a Slytherin donde solo importa tus intereses y no la manera en que los haces cumplir.

Sirius escucho los pasos acercándose a la puerta, estaba demasiado aturdido como Lara esconderse. James lo vio, pero pasó de largo, hecho una furia con prácticamente todo el mundo exceptuando a Remus y Peter que verdaderamente no tienen nada que ver. Vio dentró de la habitación, Lily se tapaba la cara con las manos, llorando. Una especie de retorcida satisfacción lo inundó por la imagen, por el recuerdo de James apartándola con aquellas hirientes palabras.

Era como un sueño hecho realidad, donde ahora no se preocuparía en lo más mínimo por Lily Evans.

**...**

— ¿James...? —abrió lentamente la cortina de la cama, James se pasó toda la manga de la túnica por el rostro y se puso los lentes, suspirando.

— ¿Qué? —su voz sonó ronca. Sirius se subió a la cama, poniendo de nuevo la cortina y gateando hasta quedar a su espalda.

—No pienses en ella, sabes que lo va a defender pase lo que pase—James dio un resoplido, con los ojos cristalinos—. Pensé que ya no te gustaba.

—No lo hace, es... nada, no pasa nada. —negó, decía la verdad, pero de cierto modo había planteado la idea de que podrían al menos ser amigos, están en la misma casa, ella es simpática cuando no está de malos perros... Pero no, el tema  _Snivellus_ siempre sería un dolor en el culo.

Quizás estas son las consecuencias de las acciones de las que tanto habla su madre.

—Oh... si. Claro. —alzó una ceja viéndolo, tal vez no era el momento de preguntar, aquella discusión estuvo fuerte por no decir que James tenía una especie de espasmo de vez en cuando por el uso prologado de  _Cruciatus_ en su persona.

— ¿crees que seamos más como Slytherin? —preguntó de repente, nunca había dudado de ello, sin embargo, era un asunto curioso en este instante—. Estoy más preocupado de mi pellejo que de afrontar lo que pasaría de decir la verdad sobre lo que hicimos.

—Umm... Tal vez... En cierta medida, no solo por esto, sino por... otros asuntos más—se encoge de hombros, lentamente paseo su mano hasta ponerla sobre al de James, que giro los ojos para verlo por el rabillo de este—. Esconder es algo que beneficia muchas veces...

—Supongo que sí. —susurró apretando la mano de Sirius, quién no tardó en jalarlo para ponerse sobre él—. Oye...

—La última vez fuiste tú, así que me toca ya que estamos tan serpentinos hoy, me da más razón para hacer ejercer mi gusto por sobre el tuyo. —bromeo, James rió suavemente, estirando el cuello para depositar un beso en los labios de Sirius, que no tarda en hacerlo más profundo.

**~***~**

No sabía que era peor, si estar aburrido por no tener tarea o tener tareas y hacerlas para acabar igual de aburrido. No tenía nadie con quién hablar, principalmente porque Lily se molestó cuando le conto lo que hizo a Potter. No entendía porque se enojaba, a su ver, tampoco había sido tan malo, quizá excesivo, pero seguía vivo... De hecho, era un buen escarmiento.

Al doblar a la esquina, con la idea de irse a esconder tras alguna a estatua a leer un libro para la clase que tendría después de las vacaciones de pascua, se topó con algo curioso sin tener la intensión. Permaneció donde estaba, evaluando la situación, se quedaba, los pasaba de largo... los ignoraba...

— _Hay muchas estatuas en este castillo, quizás incluso pueda ir a la orilla del lago..._  —Pensó para sus adentro, dispuesto a dar media vuelta. El ligero escandalo lo obligó a volver a mirar.

— ¡Ooooh vamoooosss! Pensé que te gustaba esta clase de retos, con está no pasará nada. —asegura James con un guiño y la capa de invisibilidad en la mano.

—Me gusta cuando soy yo el que ocasionara indirectamente el escadalo, no cuando mis cuerdas vocales son las que trabajaran.

—Vaya, no sabía que causaba esa reacción, debo matarte de gusto con cada embiste. —bromea en tono lujurioso, Snape alzo una ceja, aquello sonaba tan raro.

—No más que yo a ti,  _enano_ —burla, James hizo una mueca—. Además, es más fácil que me cubra desde arriba, si no, nos notarían al instante...

—Que niñita eres. —infla los mofletes.

—En tu cama, cuando quieras. —ofrece poniendo un brazo por sobre los hombros del contrario.

—Entonces... Yo ahora, tu después. —Snape ladeo la cabeza, no entendía na-

— ¿Qué fue eso...? —preguntó Sirius, pensó escuchar una especie de exclamación.

—No debe ser nada, algún fantasma. No te distraigas,  _canuto._  —ronronea jalándolo de nuevo para iniciar un beso.

Snape, azorado, salió corriendo por el pasillo en el que vino. Eso que vio... DEBÍA SER UN CHISTE. Detuvo sus pasos, jadeando y miró atrás, con su mente trabajando a toda su capacidad. Quizás...  _Esto le sirviera, mucho._


	2. Purity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porque el lujo y la vida cómoda no significa ser feliz... No cuando tu verdadero deseo es estar con alguien que la sociedad no acepta

_Intento aceptar que te perdí, pero fue demasiado pronto y te fuiste sin decir adiós_

**... Purity.**

—Sirius...

— ¿Diiime? —extendió la vocal de manera cantarina.

— ¿Que se supone que estas haciendo? —entrecerraba los ojos, en parte por la ceguera parcial.

—Es algo muy obvio, que lo preguntes me ofende.

—¡Y A MI ME OFENDE QUE NO TE QUITES DE ENCIMA ESTANDO A UN CUARTO DE MIS PADRES! —su chillido y forma de removerse acabaron con Sirius casi en el techo por el susto del repentino ataque del más bajo.

Dio un fuerte resoplido apartando alguno de los mechones que se venían a su rostro. James seguía con la mueca de fingida ofensa o al menos eso es lo que Sirius pensaba, pues que no podía ser cierto que quisiera regañarlo por lo que hace... ¿Verdad?

— ¿Es... ¡ENSERIO!? —chilla lo último igual de fuerte y James le cubre la boca antes de que siga.-

—Mis padres duermen en la habitación de al lado y por si no te- ¡HII! —quito las manos, Sirius lo lamio y su lengua siempre áspera le causaba escalofríos—. ¡Es enserio! —dijo entre dientes con la cara roja, viendo un poco más a la derecha de lo que esta Sirius en realidad.

—Ay por el amor a... ¿Qué puede pasar? Son las dos de la madrugada ya menos que ellos estén cogiendo en este momento no pasara nada ma- ay. —sobo su mano haciendo un puchero, James le había dado un golpecito.

—En primera, no digas eso de mis padres, a diferencia de los tuyos, los míos  ** _son_** padres—Sirius hizo un pequeño gesto, aquello era cierto—. En segunda, llevas apenas una semana viviendo aquí, no podemos darle esa clase de infarto, se van a volver loco si... si...

—Descubren estamos saliendo y teniendo tanto sexo como un par de conejos en pleno celo ¿Eso querías decir?

—Un poco más resumido pero en esencia si quería decir eso...

—James, Jamencito de mi corazón y cuyo cabello asemeja un nido de pájaros... Nada malo va a pasar si se enteran, ellos te aman hagas lo que hagas... podrías matar a alguien y te seguirían queriendo. —asegura con confiada sonrisa, recibiendo otro golpe en la mano que intento colarse bajo la pijama del único heredero Potter.

—Anda, que ahora te crees poeta... renuncia, se te da fatal. Y en caso de que lo olvides... matar es un crimen más pequeño a lo que estamos haciendo, yo soy el que lleva viviendo quince años con ellos, sé lo que está mal y lo que está bien. —aparta a Sirius empujándole la cara. Sirius resopla, apartando un mechón de cabello de su cara y logrando acercarse a James, que igual no puede verlo bien.

—para ellos está mal, para nosotros está bien—susurra dando un pequeño beso al cuello de James que sigue de brazos cruzados y negado—. Es cuestión de perspectiva nada más.

—te recomiendo dejar de intentarlo, porque no haremos nada de eso estando en esta casa. —refunfuño con tono amargado y Sirius ladeo la cabeza.

—Entonces... ¡Saldremos algunas veces! Mira el otro lado positivo, el año que entra cumplo los diecisiete, tu cumplas dieciséis y luego diecisiete, podemos vivir los dos solos sin excusas para que me niegues y podemos ser muy, muy felices. —asegura como si el plan fuese el mejor e infalible. Jame lo miró -o lo intentó-. con una expresión entre incrédula y fastidiada.

—Faltan dos años para eso y aun así, ¿Quieres que vivamos como una pareja?

— ¿No lo somos?

Ambos guardaron silencio por un rato, escuchando una que otra lechuza ulular, seguramente de cacería por los bosques cercanos a la residencia Potter. James negó con la cabeza con un suspiro. Por supuesto que eran una pareja, pero una escondida y la idea de hacerse tan obvios después lo pone nervioso.

—Sirius, esto es... Tonto, nos buscamos más líos de los que se podrían resolver simplemente haciendo caligrafía en un metro de pergamino—rasca su frente con la mano—. ¿Cómo esperas tu que disimulemos? Mis padres quieren que tenga una familia, hijos, me case, toda esa tontería, también lo esperan de ti que eres como un hijo más y... No veo una manera con la que podamos hacer eso y continuar con  _esto._ En algún momento nos vamos a aburrir así que tampoco me haría muchas ideas.

— ¿Quién dice que me aburriré de ti? Creo que es lo único en esta vida de lo que estoy seguro no me aburriría, no podría hacerlo aunque lo intentaras. Tu eres... diferente al resto de cosas ¿Me entiendes?

—si te entiendo, pero no es algo que se pueda...

—Claro que sí, aún hay mucho, mucho tiempo, hallaremos al manera y si en ese momento  ** _tu_** no te has aburrido continuaremos con este  _Game Over_ ¿Vale?

—Vale... Solo limítate a no hacer esto de nuevo, mantén la cola quieta mientras mis padres estén aquí. —Sirius simulo un aullido y le puso a James los lentes, acercándose lo suficiente para empezar un beso tranquilo y enérgico que se extendió por bastante tiempo, hasta que las mejillas de James se pusieran rojas por la falta de aire.

Ya que había logrado tanto, sacarlo de su habitación suponía una hazaña heroica que de momento no le interesaba, podía decirle a sus padres que Sirius era sonámbulo y entró a su habitación por accidente, de seguro se lo iban a creer.

Apenas iba una semana desde que Sirius se hartó de su familia y abandonó su hogar, abandonó a los Black. No sabía que había pasado para que tomara esta brusca decisión, siempre los había aguantado y los ponía verdes para divertirse por lo que irse era un poco extraño al menos para el razonamiento de James, quién mejor entendía al hiperactivo muchacho.

Sus padres, que ya conocían desde hace cierto tiempo a Sirius, no tardaron ni un minuto en aceptar que se quedara a vivir en su hogar hasta que encontrara un sitio nuevo, esto claro sin prisa. El problema que tenían de momento ya fue expuesto y es que Sirius sin la correa ya de por si floja que simbolizaba la responsabilidad y sus padres... Estaba hecho un completo y absoluto descontrol.

No importaba donde estuvieran, que hicieran, siempre intentaba acercarse más de la cuenta, algo normal y que podían hacer en Hogwarts, pero estando en casa de sus padres, James lo evitaba a más no poder por temor a ellos se enteraran, de hecho, había dejado salir una pequeña mentira piadosa para que la sospecha fuese igual a cero.

Puesto que Lily se disculpo al finalizar el año -aparte también le hizo un bromita pequeña Severus, pintándole el cabello de rosa chillón por todo un día-. Había ido a visitarlos varias veces y dijo a sus padres que le atraía un poco. La atención estaba fija en Lily, no en Sirius, la mejor táctica de distracción si le preguntan.

Esto a Sirius no le gustaba ni un poco, de hecho, estaba bastante molesto por ser un simple secreto y más aún con  _Lily_ , esa niña empezaba a caerle de la patada y si por él fuera, la ahuyentaría de manera cruel, la cosa es que no es su cas ay no puede darse esa clase lujo... Tampoco el de molestar a James.

Quién estaba demostrando ser un empedernido en cuanto a enamoramientos de nuevo ya que estamos.

El verano en la casa Potter pasaba de mil maravillas, muchas visitas y más que nunca en la ancestral casa. Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew -aunque a Charlus Potter no es como que le agradara demasiado el muchacho-. Y Lily Evans frecuentaban para hacer travesuras en el Valle Godric o sencillamente quedarse a comer y hablar de manera escandalosa en la sala de la casa.

—Me ha mandado muchas cartas, solo respondí a una, las demás las veo sin sentido. Aparte no ha escatimado en tinta para insultarme. —Lily dejó la taza de té en la mesa de centro, James soltó una larguísima carcajada, con los pies en la mesa, los brazos en el espaldar del sofá, Lily sentada a la derecha y Sirius a la izquierda.

— _Snivellus_ tiene un serio problema de entendimiento, pobrecillo, se cree muy listo... Lastima que no se donde vive. —Lily miró mal a Sirius, que tenía en la cara plasmada la intención de ir a hacer su vida un infierno aun fuera de colegio.

—Nah, no vale la pena el esfuerzo —renegó James aun sonriente, un pequeño espasmo hizo que pateara accidentalmente la taza de Lily—. Uy... Lo siento.

—Me sigue sorprendiendo que no hayas dicho absolutamente  ** _nada_**  al respecto, te dejó secuelas. —comenta Remus con su aire típicamente preocupado. James resopló, mirando a otro lado.

—Es igual que ir a demandar a Fenrir Greyback por morderte, no tiene sentido. Además, si lo hiciera sería darle demasiada satisfacción de haber lastimado a un sangre pura, no puedo permitir algo como eso. —lleva una mano a su pecho, fingiendo dolencia por la posible mancha de su honor

—Este será el único rasgo de madurez que te vea en esta vida, eso sin dudas. —negó con la cabeza, sonriendo con tranquilidad.

—sí, en realidad me sorprende que lo hicieras... Eso de dejarlo en paz. —Lily había recogido la taza del suelo y se quedó observando al muchacho de cabello alborotado.

—Me aburrí.

—Detesto tu madurez. —bufa Sirius con notable fastidio.

—Para mí es lindo. —sonríe Lily, sabiendo que la excusa de James era falsa. James se puso colorado a niveles absurdos y termino acurrucándose al lado de Sirius con cara espantada.

—Ha-hay algo muy mal aquí, Canuto—señala a Lily con un dedo tembloroso—. E-ella está admitiendo mi lindura... y estamos lejos del calamar gigante... Ella no es Lily Evans, sácame de aquí.

—Como mandes. —fingiendo más drama del que ya había se lo llevó en brazos, causando carcajadas por aquella tontería aunque bien que Sirius no lo hacia en broma y de verdad se lo llevó a la cocina.

**~***~**

— ¡¡JA!! ¡¡UNA  ** _E_**  MÁS QUE TU!! ¡¡HE GANADO DE NUEVO!!

Sirius tenía un tic en al ceja, viendo al carta que había llegado de Hogwarts con las notas correspondientes a los endemoniados TIMO's del año escolar anterior. Se preguntaba como rayos James pudo sacar una  ** _E_** en historia de la magia, si él se la pasaba durmiendo toda la clase; apenas pudo sacar una A y ya se daba por satisfecho, según explicaciones de Lily, esto era lo que sentían los Muggles en la  _Universidad_ o lo que sea esa cosa. Miró sus calificaciones nuevamente:

**_Sirius Orión Black:_ **

Astronomía:  **E**  
Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas:  **E**  
Encantamientos:  **E**  
Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras :  **E**  
Aritmancia:  **A**  
Herbología:  **E**  
Historia de la Magia **: A**  
Pociones:  **S**  
Transformaciones:  **E**

Por otro lado, veía las notas de James con el mayor recelo del mundo. Habían apostado lo  _usual_  entre los dos, si James sacaba más Extraordinarios que él, lo dejaría hacerlo durante la ausencia de sus padres por X o Y razón. No esperó que él pudiera sacar más, está bien ambos eran unos malditos genios sin aparentarlo, pero esto era absurdo.

**_James Charlus Potter:_ **

Astronomía **: E**  
Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas:  **E**  
Encantamientos:  **S**  
Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras:  **E**  
Aritmancia:  **A**  
Herbología:  **E**  
Historia de la Magia:  **E**  
Pociones:  **E**  
Transformaciones:  **E**

— ¿¡COMO COÑO SACASTE EXTRAORDINARIO EN HISTORIA Y POCIONES!? —el escándalo de James lo ponía de cómico mal humor, James seguía danzando por ahí. Charlus veía la escena con total diversión—. ¡CONFIESA POTTER!

—Elemental mi querido Sirius—tomó su carta de calificaciones—. Mientras roncabas elegantemente por las noches, leía los apuntes que Remus tomaba de la clase y los llegue a memorizar, con pociones fue un poco más fácil... ya me sabía la teoria y durante al practica... Me puse a orar a Merlín. —admitió con incrédula expresión y así con lo último se notó el impacto que tenía su calificación. Charlus se ahogó con su bebida.

—Nunca hemos contado con buena mano para las posiciones. —admite con una sonrisa nerviosa. Sirius seguía fulminando a James con la mirada.

—Lily te ayudo, confiésalo de una vez.

—Para nada, tenía a Snivellus al lado ¿Cómo me iba a ayudar ella? —Sirius tenía una nueva tendencia... Todo lo bueno de James venía por Lily y lo malo como desastres, venían por Snape.

— ¿Ella es buena en pociones? Jo~ También prefecta, bonita... Tienes buen ojo. —comenta Charlus con orgullo, James forzó la sonrisa y Sirius no se molesto en disimular su indiferencia al respecto.

—Por cierto... ¿Hoy saldrás con mamá? Me contó que tenían una fiesta con los... Malfoy... —podía imaginarse el incómodo panorama, Charlus rodó los ojos con molestia, adoptando la expresión sería similar a la que los nombrados sangre pura tenían las veinticuatro horas del día.

—No queda de otra más que ir, aunque encontrarme con Abraxas no me hace ninguna gracia—admitió con tono desdeñoso—. Su hijo acaba de graduarse ¿Cierto?

—Ajá. Al menos no va a seguir molestando. —Sirius se permitió sonreír por lo bello que sería no tener que tragarse la cara de Malfoy más nunca... a menos que la boda entre él y Narcisa se hiciera oficial y debiera aguantarse que esté en su familia.

Como si ya no fuera lo suficientemente odiosa.

—Siempre van a seguir molestando, de no ser así, no serían Malfoy... No le digan a nadie que dije eso. —la esposa de Charlus, Dorea, se tapó la boca unos segundos después de haberse escuchado.

— ¿Nosotros nos quedamos, no? —preguntó James con un brillo pícaro en los ojos que sus padres no pudieron identificar y es mejor que así fuera.

—Por supuesto que sí, no quiero que destrocen esa mansión con las bromas  _tan_ divertidas que les ocurren. Es más seguro para ellos, nosotros y ustedes que permanezcan en esta casa... Solo era una noche, llegaremos por la mañana. —informa y James mira de manera radiante y sonriente a Sirius, este había golpeado su cabeza contra la mesa de la cocina, cubriendo así sus rojas mejillas.

Su suerte era un perra.

**...**

—Sirius no puedes esconder mis lentes por siempre.

—Puedo hacerlo y aun mejor. —abrió la ventana y los tiro, James acabo con la boca abierta y Sirius con una amplia sonrisa.

— ¡¡No es justo!! NO logro ver tu cara, eres un odioso.

—Creme que mi cara no es lo mismo que la tuya. Ahora señor... señor... Cornamenta ¿Qué rayos te...? Ugh, que asco, baba.

Las astas de James rozaban el techo y había lamido al mejilla de Sirius, este con una mueca se limpió y cambio de forme, restregando su cabeza contra de la de James. habían hecho esto muchísimas veces en el bosque prohibido, corriendo el riesgo de toparse con los centauros o las acromantulas de nuevo, pero lo hacían.

Era una especie de extraño juego previo, bastante inocente y sentimental por la naturaleza que los impulsa. Sirius movía con ánimo la cola, lamiendo el hocico de James y jalando la cabeza de este abajo con sus patas, aprovechándose de las grandes y prominentes astas.

Se hace fluido sin que lo noten, cuando pasaron de ser animales a un par de adolescentes con el mismo instinto básico que hasta hace unos instantes. James no ve absolutamente nada por estar a oscura, sin lentes y permanecer la mayor parte del tiempo con los ojos cerrados; Observa la facciones ligeramente tensas de James y de forma muy interna desea que este se fije en lo evidente de su situación.

Que le alborota el corazón, que lo pone inquieto y alterado... Que no es capaz de imaginarse una vida con él lejos, aun si no son nada... la idea de apartarse lo aterra. Lo aferra más con las piernas y los brazos, con ese aire posesivo que lo caracteriza y James parece incapaz de comprender.

Enterró el rostro en el cuello de James, dando un largo suspiro, quisiera que esto pudiera darse siempre así...

**~***~**

—Ahora me arrepiento de haber aprobado tantas materias... Si no hago todos EXTASIS me mataran. —guardó su horario con fastidio, Sirius se encogió de hombros.

—Estamos en igual de condiciones, mira el lado bueno... tenemos al menos algunas horas libres, podremos usarlas en algo útil. —comenta en tono pícaro, Remus entrecerró los ojos.

— ¿Pueden dejar de flirtear por un instante? Que no me importe no significa que no me sienta mal tercio.

—Yo también estoy aquí... —musitó Peter.

—En mi defensa, es el perro en celo. —lo señala con el pulgar, Remus suspira negando con la cabeza.

—Creo que olvide traer un libro... —murmura examinando la mochila, Black puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Algún día mejoras tu memoria? Vamos, te acompaño... ¿Qué? —James lo miraba con una mueca, tras un bufido dio media vuelta y camino en dirección a la sala Común de Gryffindor—. ¿Qué le pasa?

—James te podrá querer mucho, pero tu y yo sabemos que no necesita tu protección, que estés como un perro guardián debe molestarlo al menos un poquito. —explica Remus.

—Las dos veces que lo he dejado solo, lo hirieron, en caso de que se te olvide.

—Ira a sala común, él no puede entrar ahí. —asegura Peter intentando apaciguar a Sirius.

**...**

—  _a mitad de un pasillo... Claro._  —metió la mano en su bolsillo, sosteniendo su varita y agachándose para tomar el libro nuevo para la clase de posiciones, al incorporarse volteó rápidamente—.  _Expelliarmus..._ Hombre, no soy un imbécil para pensar que dejé mi libro a mitad del pasillo  _casualmente._

—Eres un Gryffindor, la estupidez viene con ustedes. —bufa Severus con el ceño fruncido.

—Jo, tu eres un sangre sucia en Slytherin, hay excepciones fantásticas ¿alguna razón para molestar apenas a inicio de año? —pregunta, las mejillas del Slytherin se volvieron rojas por la ira que significo las palabras de James, quién juega con su varita, golpeándola suavemente contra su hombro y expresión llena de burla—. ¿Y bien? No tengo todo tu tiempo, si no me equivoco, tengo al menos dos cursos de EXTASIS más que tu. Un Leon te superó,  _otra-vez_. —saboreo aquellas palabras, sabiendo que a Snape el orgullo se le iba por los suelos ante aquel comentario.

Siempre se glorificaba de su casa y que esta es mejor que la casa Gryffindor, por lo que ser superado en calificaciones por un Leon es lo mismo a darle una bofetada, bajarle los pantalones en frente de todo el gran comedor y luego ponerlo guindando del techo de cabeza... Como de una vez se hizo y por ello puede compararlo sin problemas.

—Al menos  ** _YO_** no soy un asqueroso desviado con Black. —escupió. Se vio terriblemente intimidado por la mirada que James le dio, en un hechizo rápido que apenas pudo notar acabó guindado de cabeza con el heredero Potter acercándose cauteloso.

—Repítelo.

— ¿A-ah?

—Te dije que lo repitas.

—Tu y Black. —La varita de James se presiono contra la yugular de Snape, causando que este quisiera toser.

—Tu, pequeño pedazo de mierda grasiento, abres la boca y me encargo de desaparecerte ¿Entendiste?

— N-no me asustas Potter.

—Pero si lo hace ser expulsado de Hogwarts—su sonrisa era muy similar a la que solía poner Lucius en sus momento de triunfo, el motivo es la cara de Severus, asustado—. ¿Cómo crees que se tome el director saber que usaste Cruciatus en mi por casi una hora? Si no lo he dicho es porque me produces tal nivel de lastima que te ignoro, por otro lado, confesar sería tentador. Que rompan tu varita... Que no puedas volver a este castillo... Permanecer con tu sumisa madre incompetente a la hora de cuidarse de un simple Muggle, quizás lo patético sea hereditario.

— ¡No hables de ella! ¡Maldi...!

—Entonces no me tientes pedazo de mierda, soy un Potter, sangre pura, con gran poder en el ministerio así que te recomiendo morderte la lengua—deshizo el conjuro y Snape cayó dolorosamente al suelo—. Habló por tu bien Severus, se buen niño. —llevó una mano a su pecho con falsa sonrisa de compasión, camino para perderse en el pasillo.

— ¡¡tan solo quieres que no se lo cuente a Lily!! —chilla y James apenas le dirigió una última mirada, desapareciendo al doblar la esquina—. Maldición...

—Lo que dijiste... ¿Es verdad? —Severus se giró, percatándose de que Regulus Black estaba ahí, justo atrás de él y quién sabe cuánto había escuchado. Una especie de jalón en el estomago se instaló. Si había escuchado todo, si lo contaba... James pensaría que fue él...

El tiempo pasaba realmente bien, sin inconvenientes, o bueno,  _bien_ si no contamos con las clases casi demoniacas que los preparaban para los exámenes del próximo año. Era una pesadilla, aunque se les hacia sencillo por su capacidad superdotada en el tema, era muy pesado lo que debían hacer, aprender y practicar al mismo tiempo, apenas tenían tiempo de nada.

Llegó hasta el punto de que Sirius no podía pensar en molestar a Severus, así de horrible es la situación.

Sin embargo, esto no evitó para nada que Lily se incorporara al curioso grupo que son los merodeadores. Tal como James había predicho, era una muy buena amiga, no solo por ayudarlo en la parte de pociones, sino en general era de fiar, lo suficientemente alocada para concordar con ellos y con nulo interés por la posición que conlleva poseer el apellido Potter o Black.

Porqué si, en el pasado muchos imbéciles intentaron acercarse de ese modo, ninguno logró mucho por dejar en evidencia asquerosamente rápido su intensión para con ellos. Sirius tenía un ligerísimo problema con la nueva adquisición a su grupo de amistades... Lily parecía interesada en James.

Su forma de tratarlo era distinta a como los trataba a ellos, demasiado diferente. Le regalaba dulces, lo ayudaba con su tarea de pociones apenas salieran de clase, lo buscaba a menudo para pasar el poco tiempo libre que tenían... ¡Es como ver a un par de novios y ya todo el mundo lo cree!

Se lo dijo a James, este no le dio importancia en lo absoluto, pues al no tener esa intensión consideraba que Sirius no debía preocuparse de que Lily albergara sentimiento hacia su persona, después de todo no serian correspondidos. El huido Black no podía sentirse tranquilo con aquella falta de interés, quería que ella se apartara de James, de su Cornamenta.

Llegó a un punto en el que no pudo aguantar más aquella frustración instalada en su ser: Una noche en la cual tenían de toda clase de deberes, había subido a buscar un libro en su baúl, cayó como peso muerto a la cama y despertó tras un par de horas, levantándose para ir a llevar a James a la cama se encontró a este dormido en la sala común, con la cabeza entre sus brazos y Lily acariciándole el cabello hasta finalmente darle un beso en la mejilla, demasiado cercano a los labios.

La tomó del brazo con la mayor brusquedad y fuerza que tenía, asustándola en el proceso y causando un gritó ahogado por su parte. Remus, que siendo prefecto había regresado de su guardia por los pasillos, se encontró con la escena y quiso detenerla.

—Si-Sirius, suéltala la vas a-

— ¿¡Que crees que hacías con él!? ¿¡EH!?

—N-no, e-eh... yo... —estaba paralizada de impresión por la reacción de Sirius por su pequeño y juguetona acción.

— ¡¡NO TE LE ACERQUES!! NO TIENES PERMITIDO HACERLO ¿¡ME OÍSTE!?

— ¡Sirius! —Remus lo tomó con toda su fuerza para que liberara a Lily, la cual se hizo atrás de inmediato.

— ¡¡JAMES ES MI NOVIO!! ¡¡ES MIO, NO TIENES EL MÁS MÍNIMO DERECHO A SEGUIR CERCA DE ÉL!!

— ¡vas a despertar a todo el mundo, cállate ya! —Remus estaba entrando en pánico, vio de refilón a Lily, que se notaba incrédula por aquella confesión. No la creía en lo absoluto, imaginaban que eran simples celos de Sirius por estar "acaparando" a su mejor amigo, después de todo, James había demostrado estar interesado en ella, es impo-

Sirius se soltó de Remus, tiro a James, despertándolo en el proceso y besándolo con una brusquedad inusitada. Aun adormilado a pesar de la forma en que salió de su letargo, llevo una mano a la cabeza de Sirius y otra a la cintura de este, presionándola, pensando que estaba en su habitación.

—Lily... ¡Lily, espera! —Remus intento detenerla, pero la pelirroja salió casi huyendo, antes de terminar de subir por las escaleras que dan al dormitorio femenino dio un último vistazo a los tres muchachos en la sala común —. Mira lo que... ¡Ugh! ¿¡Puedes medirte por una bendita vez!? ¿¡qué pasa si ella...!?

—Ella no va a dec- James, despierta de una vez idiota. —James había soltado un lánguido suspiro, dormido y a nada de caerse para continuar con su sueño. Con un bufido lo cargo, costaba bastante pues no es precisamente liviano.

—Muy bien, muy bien—se rasca el entrecejo—. Tendremos que hablarlo mañana cuando este despierto... Y el pueda darte el golpe que te mereces. —Sirius rodo lo ojos, James no se molestaría.

**...**

— ¡¡IMBÉCIL!!

**_Se equivocó..._ **

— ¡¿COMO HICISTE ESO!? ¡¡CUANTAS DE TUS NEURONAS ESTÁN FUNCIONANDO PARA QUE HAGAS ESA CLASE DE TONTERÍAS!! —James iba a terminar destrozando las neuronas que le quedaba por lo fuerte que lo zarandeaba luego de darle un golpe en el la cara, al menos no rompió su nariz.

—E-ella te dio un beso en el-

— ¡Es un beso! ¡No me violo! ¿¡Acaso vas a celarme de mi madre cuando me bese la frente o que!? —Sirius veía alrededor de diez James por lo mareado que se encuentra.

—Es distinto... ¡¡Tus padres la aprueban a ella!! Les encantaría que ella... Que Lily y tu... ¡¡Conmigo no querrían nada como lo que tenemos!! —brama con molestia, James soltó su agarre y se cruzo de brazos mirando a otro lado—. No es justo.

—Entérate que desde el inicio no iba a ser justo nada de esto. Menos si lo empeoras. Snape de alguna manera se enteró y aunque lo puedo mantener callado no quiere decir que Lily lo haga.

— ¿Cómo se enteró? —preguntó genuinamente sorprendido, hasta la fecha James no había mencionado nada al respecto.

— ¡No tengo idea! Solo sé que él sabe y ahora Lily también ¿Qué pasa si alguien más...?

—James.

— ¡A-ay!

De la manera más imbécil que se puede imaginar cualquiera, el frasco de tinta que había en la mesa salió volando y golpeo la cabeza de James, manchándolo a duras penas, pero dejando a Sirius con más del ochenta por ciento de su rostro en color negro. Entreabrió los ojos viendo mal a Lily que había aparecido.

—Ehh... ¿Hola?

—Necesito hablar algo contigo. —comenta con notable incomodidad.

—Puedes hacerlo frente a mi también, tengo la ligera impresión de que me involucra. —sonrió de tal manera que su madre estaría orgullosa, luego se auto flagelaría con un latigo de cinco espina por hacer algo tan Black. Lily entorno los ojos, tomando lugar.

—No pienso... decir nada si es lo que te preocupa—James se dejó caer bruscamente en su asiento, como si se hubiese desinflado—. He leído muy bien como es el tema en el Mundo Mágico... me sorprende que sea peor que con los Muggles, considerando que siempre se vanaglorian de ser mejores.

—Corrección, es un problema porque somos sangre pura,  ** _ese_** es el jodido problema. —corrigió Sirius con suavidad. Lily hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

—Lo supuse, ustedes ya tienen una vida planeada supongo.

—No realmente, mis padres no les importaría con que  _mujer_ me case. Sangre pura, mestiza, Muggleborn... Solo desean que sea alguien que me quiera y no importe mi apellido.

—a mi no me importa, pueden regañarme  ** _TODO_** lo que quieran. —afirma con una amplia y traviesa sonrisa, la idea de desobedecer a sus padres lo ponía a mil, es una de las sensaciones más gratificantes que hay.

—Oh... Ya veo... —miró sus manos, incomoda—. Ustedes... ¿se quieren?

Se miraron por un instante. Lily suspiró con pesar, no hacía falta hacer Legeremancia tan siquiera para darse cuenta de que la respuesta sería afirmativa, esos dos cargaban un aire muy extraño y aunque James se esforzara en encubrirlo, negarlo y rechazar de cierta manera que no es otra cosa más que un juego, él estaba en la misma alocada situación de Sirius:

Como un tonto enamorado, que no le importa si la llama se extingue después, solo se preocupa de que en este instante arde con todo su ímpetu y abrasadora necesidad de permanecer viva.

James se vio incapaz de comprender porque la mirada de Lily adquiría un matiz tan triste por la muda afirmación a la pregunta que ella misma hizo. Lily alzó la cabeza un momento, soltó el aire retenido, relamió sus labios y los miró de nuevo.

—Puedo ayudarlos con eso si quieren. —musitó con excesiva lentitud y que solo logro extrañar el triple a sus oyentes, quienes la vieron como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza o un tercer ojoe n medio de la frente.

—Ayu... ¿Ayudarnos? ¿A que?

—Aun cuando han sido muy discretos, hasta el punto de que si no lo dicen o nos lo veo no me hubiera dado cuenta... va a ser sospechoso que no tengas novia—James abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar, ella tenía un punto, es conocido por noviazgos y ser bastante coqueto, que ande sin nadie y demasiado pegado a Sirius iba a ser particularmente curioso—. Podría ayudarlos a disimular.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Fingiendo ser novia de James? NBien que te gus-

—Hagámoslo—Sirius se mordio la lengua, viendo a James con el ceño fruncido—. No va a cambiar nada, estaremos como estos últimos días, tan solo espaciremos el rumor de que somos novios y estaremos bien. Es un plan casi,  ** _casi_**  infalible.

— ¿Por qué  _casi_? ¿Alguien más aparte de Remus y Peter lo sabe? —preguntó con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Puesssss...

El plan había funcionado, todos en Hogwarts tenían la idea de que James y Lily estaban saliendo exceptuando a una persona, la que más importaba en el asunto y es severus snape, había reclamado con enorme ímpetu a Lily que dejara de prestarse a aquella farsa, la pelirroja no pudo omitir más sus palabras hirientes con una simple y pequeña explicación.

—Aun si es falso me trata mejor de lo que tu, siendo mi amigo por más de siete años, me ha tratado alguna vez. No me insulta por mi procedencia, no se bburla de mi y sería capaz de recibir una maldición por mí. Ayudarlo como los  _amigos_ que somos no es nada. —Severus apretó los dientes.

— ¿¡Es que acaso te gusta o que!?

— ¿¡Y QUE TIENE DE MALO SI ASÍ ES!?

Severus no tardó en mofarse del mayor de los hermanos Black, asegurando que James acabaría cambiándolo por Lily. Que Sirius fuese conocedor de los sentimientos de Lily creaba disputa entre ambos Gryffindor, unas bastante fuertes que los enviaron a la enfermería por dos días.

Eso sí, James permanecía ajeno a lo que pasaba, así era lo mejor o eso pensaban ambas enfrentadas partes.

El año en si no tuvo mayor inconveniente. Todos pasaron la navidad en casa de James, incluso los padres de Lily aun cuando la hermana de esta, Petunia, estaba tan rígida como un palo debido a la paranoia de que sería hechizada o algo así, Lily comentó que ella quiso ser bruja, pero al no ser así tomó cierta repelencia a todo lo que involucrada magia, intentando ser tan recta como fuese humanamente posible.

Fue divertido y especialmente bueno para los cabeza de familia, quienes se creían por completo la mentira que tenían ambos con respecto a la relación, para James y Sirius no tanto, pues resultaba incómodo escuchar sobre planes de boda, familia... ¿si acaso se daban cuenta de que es algo que ellos deben querer y no decidirse por alguien más?

Aparentemente no.

Relaciones sexuales por aquí, por allá: Sala de Menesteres, Mazmorras, Torre de Ravenclaw, salón de adivinación en la torre más alta y con más calor; días de Luna llena con Remus, conversaciones todos juntos en la sala común o jardines del colegio, las clases tan pesadas pero entendibles para ellos... Snape manteniendo su grasiento cabello y nariz de gancho tan lejos como era posible, haber ganado para Gryffindor la copa de la casa y de Quidditch ... Si, fue un buen penúltimo año en Hogwarts.

Estar cada vez más cerca de culminar sus estudios creaba sentimientos encontrados. Ya no estarían más de seis meses juntos, no caminarían por los pasillo y no podrían ver tan siquiera el castillo... Sirius podía sobrellevar mejor la situación, pues sabía que al salir tenía oportunidades de pedirle a James para vivir solos, ambos graduados, con altas probabilidades de trabajo sin contar la herencia que su tío generosamente le regaló, la vida podía ser perfecta, pues aunque Hogwarts es su hogar, junto a James la sensación era la misma: más calidad, palpable... algo que una estructura no podía dar.

El problema venia a que de verdad tenía un miedo demasiado grande a que James empezara a sentir algo por Lily nuevamente, que sus palabras con respecto a  _aburrirse_ se hicieran reales. Quizás por ello lo dejaba hacer lo que quisiera más a menudo cuando encontraban el chance y un lugar.

El pequeño inconveniente que saltó a último segundo fue...

— ¿¡COMO QUE PREMIO ANUAL!?

— ¡¡LOGRASTE SER PREMIO ANUAL CARIÑO, FELICITACIONES!!

Sirius estaba pálido como un muerto viendo la carta que acaba de llegar junto a la lista de útiles, James era apretujado por sus padres, siendo felicitado por el nombramiento. Al salir del sándwich hecho por ellos acabó con el cabello peor de lo usual y los lentes tan torcidos que se caerían con el más mínimo movimiento.

— ¿¡QUÉ COÑO FUE LO QUE HICISTE POTTER!? ¡CONFIESA! —esto era un extraño y gracioso deja vú.

—N-no tengo ni la más- Eh, es de Lily —en la ventana se había posado una lechuza de plumaje marrón, la reconocida por lo mucho que enviaba mensajes a la pelirroja. Tomó el papel atado a la pata del ave y leyó rápido—. Ella también es premio anual.

— ¡¡AY POR LOS PUTOS CALZONES DE MERLÍN!!

—Pobrecillo, debe creer que vas a desplazarlo por estar con Lily. Como si no fueran tan unidos aun con ella siendo tu novia. —Charlus palmeo la cabeza de su primogénito, James sonrió de la manera tan rígida y tensa que se pudiera, si supiera que es realmente eso en un plano alejado de la amistad

**...**

— ¿¡Qué es lo próximo!? ¿¡Irán al baño de los prefectos juntos!? ¡Eh!

—Sirius por las barbas de Merlín deja de ser tan exagerado, no va a pasar nada, solo somos amigos.

—¡Que fingen ser novios! Ya tu padre y su padre te están... planeando una estupi—los reclamos de Sirius murieron cuando James dejo un suave beso en los labios de este, habiendo tomado su rostro que tenía una textura un tanto rasposa por la barba que amenaza con salir—. ¿Qué...?

—Jamás he tenido la intensión de engañarte con ella, he tenido demasiadas oportunidades y puedo tomar el Veritaserum de Slughorn para volvértelo a decir. Y ya estuvimos una vez en el baño de prefectos juntos porque ella no sabía que yo estaba ahí así que nada hay que ver. —concluyó con una triunfante sonrisa, antes de que Sirius dijera algo más repitió su acción anterior.

—Yo te creo... Pero no a ella. —farfulla molesto.

— ¿Y para que tienes que creer en ella? Quién te importa e importa en este momento soy yo, Black, no Lily—Sirius bajo los ojos, en un gesto casi perruno—. Me has estado complaciendo bastante en estos días, es tu turno. —mordió y tiró ligeramente del labio de Sirius, tomando las manos de esté para que las colocara en su cintura y las metiera bajo la ropa.

Sus ojos adquirieron un brillo emocionado, comenzando el beso con ímpetu y empujando a James contra la puerta para cerrarla, con poner el pestillo y un hechizo silenciador bastaría.

**~***~**

Frente a todos, James y Lily hacían la pareja perfecta, las mismas capacidades, calificaciones, amistades y respeto por parte de los profesores. Su amistad con Sirius Black se había hecho más fuerte, la mejor que hayan visto jamás junto a Remus y Peter.

Los rumores de boda del heredero Potter no tardaron en difundirse a pesar de que James aseguraba que esperaría un par de años más para algo así. Lo que nadie podía ver era la relación cada vez solida de Sirius y James y es que en cierta forma James había cambiado.

No era para mal y a Sirius tampoco le importaba que lo hubiera hecho, pues asumía que de forma inconsciente estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo; James era más serio, casi podía decirse que ser el Premio anual había influido al menos un poco en su actitud. No evitaba que hiciera bromas, grandes y espectaculares, pero cada vez más distanciadas una de la otra.

El otro triunfo, no menos pequeño, era sus victorias en Quidditch, donde siendo su último año lo tomó tan a pecho como era posible. Alrededor de trescientos ochenta de diferencia en su partido contra Hufflepuff y cuatrocientos cuarenta en su partido contra Ravenclaw, iba a ganar la copa de casa con o sin la maldita Snitch y por ello el entrenamiento intensivo junto a la intensiva manera de jugar lo llevaron a tan gigante diferencia de puntos.

Faltaba el último partido de la temporada, su último juego en Hogwarts antes de concentrarse más que nunca en los EXTASIS para aprobarlos todos en alta calificación. Remus, Sirius y Lily se habían ido de los vestidores, habiéndole deseado suerte e indicando donde estarían viendo el partido. El clima estaba perfecto, sin brisa y soleado.

— ¿Qué quieres? No tengo tiem-

—debes perder el partido. —Acabo el nudo en su protector de brazo, frunció el entrecejo viendo a Severus, que se notaba en una especie de nerviosismo poco común de su persona.

— ¿Disculpa? No le regalaré la copa a Slytherin, no cuando les daré la derrota más humillante de todas. —especifica con mala expresión más no burlona, en una especie de extraño respeto hacia Severus que seguía serio.

—No te digo que... perdón, escogí mal las palabras... mantente quieto, gana con los puntos de la Snitch y no más de esos ciento cincuenta, trata de evitar que anoten puntos y estarás bien.

— No entiendo que es lo que tratas de decir.

—Solo hazme caso y evita ser tu quién gane, déjalo a tu buscador. —dijo entre dientes, saliendo del vestuario. James alzo una ceja, no entendió que quería decir aquello, pero no le importaba demasiado, podía ser una gentil petición de Snape y ya que no venía con una maldición de por medio, la ignoraría con mayor facilidad.

Entro al campo a reunirse con su equipo, estrecho la mano del capitán de Slytherin: Regulus Black, el hermano de Sirius y que siempre ha vivido a su sombra, al menos así en Hogwarts y no en su familia, donde es adorado por dejarse lavar el cerebro con las tonterías de sangre pura.

Había algo raro en él, como si tuviera una idea especialmente buena en mente—Esta será la última vez que te gane Regulus, estoy seguro de que me extrañaras el próximo año—. Sonríe ufano y Regulus arrugo un poco su siempre tranquila e inexpresiva cara.

—Créeme, agradecerás perder ante mí, Potter. —James sacó la lengua, poniéndose las gafas y así evitar quedar ciego en el aire con tanto movimiento.

El partido inició, el vitoreo hacia Gryffindor no eran algo discreto o disimulado, Slytherin siempre tendría ese pequeño problema. James ya había anotado ochenta puntos, persiguiendo el la quaffle de manera obsesiva y lanzándola a sus los otros dos cazadores del equipo.

La diferencia se hizo de ciento veinte a favor de Gryffindor y la Snitch había sido localizada. James esquivó la bludger por pura suerte, esta había rozado y despeinado su cabello, escuchó a los golpeadores de Slytherin reírse. Ni modo, las bludger siempre lo daban sin la intervención humana.

— ¡AUMENTA ESA DIFERENCIA POTTER!

— ¡HAZ QUE MI HERMANO LLORE, JAMES! —grita Sirius desde su lugar, Remus se aguantó la risa, no hacia falta darse cuenta de que Sirius tenía muy,  _muy_ mala relación con su hermano después de escaparse— ¡DÉJALO EN LA MIERDA!

— ¡¡SEÑOR BLACK!! —se encogió sonriendo nervioso ante el regaño de McGonagall—. ¡¡QUIERO LA COPA EN MI DESPACHO ESTE AÑO TAMBIÉN SEÑOR POTTER!! —anda que verla tan animada era toda una anomalía, pero esta solo ocurría cuando veía a su casa brillar en todo su esplendor.

James metió cincuenta puntos más antes de que su buscador atrapara la Snitch. Las exclamaciones de triunfo no tardaron en hacerse escuchar, como un gigantesco estallido en el campo. El equipo bajo, jadeando pero sonrientes por haberlo logrado de nuevo.

— ¡¡te vamos a extrañar!! —los que aun no se graduaban, es decir, el resto del equipo, lo abrazó con demoledora fuerza, casi destruyendo sus pulmones y costillas. El equipo fue bruscamente apartado y solo un par de brazos lo alzaron de repente.

— ¡GANAMOS! —festejo Sirius alzándolo. McGonagall, sin duda divertida por lo que veía, le entregó la copa a James que la alzó por sobre su cabeza, sonriendo radiante.

—Tan poco perceptivo como solo puede serlo un Leon. —murmura para si mismo, viendo a la salida del campo de Quidditch, donde Regulus se detuvo un momento para ver a James con y Sirius con enorme malicia, el deseo malsano reflejado en sus facciones. Snape negó con la cabeza, cumplió con advertirle, que no hiciera caso es cosa suya, ahora es momento de ser un simple y muy contento espectador.

**...**

—Ah... Ahora no hay Quidditch... Solo quedan los exámenes y hasta nunca... —comenta con una gran sonrisa, Sirius se le quedo viendo la espalda llena de mordidas—. ¿No estas nervioso?

— ¿Por los exámenes?

—Porque nunca regresaremos aquí... —musitó sin la sonrisa de hace unos segundos. Sirius se sentó, mostrando a la oscuridad los arañazos que se cargaba en los hombros, pecho y espalda.

—Solo un poco, aunque no extrañare al Profesor Binns.

—No me refiero a las clases sino... a Hogwarts, de pequeño me volví loco al saber que vendría y saber que ahora debo irme... Es tan triste. —suspira, Sirius se recuesta en el hombro de James.

—Si, bueno... Piénsalo de este modo, algún día tendremos un hijo que venga aquí, encuentre tres amigos raros y sea como nosotros. —sonríe con suficiente, James alzo una ceja.

— ¿Un hijo...?

— ¿No te gustaría? no soporto a los bebés, pero, aun así, sería muy bueno. Verlo recibir su carta, que venga aquí, en navidad nos hable de sus vivencias, sus compañeros, lo que se le complique. En segundo año participe en la selección de Quidditch... Que saque tantos malditos TIMO's como tú, cosas así.

—sí, supongo que estaría muy bien, si tan solo se pudiera. —alzó la cabeza riendo.

—Siempre podemos adoptar. Una poción Multijugos, te visto de mujer y vamos a un orfanato. —James negó con la cabeza divertido.

Hablaron de muchas más tonterías de planes para el futuro, cada uno más complicado de cumplir que el otro porque Hogwarts también significaba el fin de donde encontraron esos sentimientos rechazados por su sociedad, se hallaron uno al otro sin saber que se buscaban...  _Abandonaban la seguridad de sus escondrijos por la vida real_ , donde el tiempo para ser simplemente feliz en un hogar no existe y menos disfrutar con quién quieres compartir el tiempo.

Dio un respiro especialmente fuerte, frunciendo el entrecejo. También había un asunto que habían olvidado por completo... Y es la guerra que tenían encima, de la cual estaban protegidos en el colegio... ahora estaban, de forma literal, a la deriva.

**~****~**

_I've been on the low  
_

__I've been taking my time_ _

Graduarse en Hogwarts es algo que se hace a lo grande, igual que la bienvenida. Muchos acabaron llorando, aceptando que finalmente su tiempo había acabado, habiendo aprobado todos los ÉXTASIS. Las mejores calificaciones eran las del trio dorado: James Potter, Sirius Black y Lily Potter, de los cuales, Sirius acabó diciendo el discurso más informal del mundo.

Al menos logró que rieran, aun llorando, pero rieron.

Iban vestido de la mejor manera, Charlus y Dorea se encargaron de eso, ni siquiera Remus pudo negarse a la ropa que estos les brindaron, de cierta forma combinaban y la cantidad de fotos para rememorar el momento no se hicieron esperar.

Los cuatro iban en la misma barca que los llevaría a la orilla en Hogsmade, cercana a la estación de tren, alejándose del palacio que tuvieron por hogar durante siete largos e inolvidables años.

—Bueno... ya correr por el bosque no es una opción.

—No... supongo que no... Tampoco tener compañía. —susurró Remus viendo sus manos.

—Apenas tenga mi licencia de aparición, iré contigo. Estaremos juntos cada Luna llena, te lo aseguro. —afirmó Sirius con radiante sonrisa, Remus negó con la cabeza.

—Ni siquiera sé si me quedare en el país... si tendré una casa... O que hare.

—Mi familia puede ayudarte a que consigas un trabajo, no será muy difícil, eres muy listo. —James a veces quería golpearlo por lo renuente que es Remus a dejarse ayudar. Su padre siempre quería darle dinero para que se compre mejores, pero el licántropo decía que no quería recibir limosna.

_Como si la preocupación fuera falsa..._

—Bu-bueno... también sería difícil por la guerra y todo eso... ¿no lo creen? —comenta Peter, que mayormente permanecía en silencio

—Si. Aunque yo pensaba hablar con Dumbledore para entrar a la Orden del fénix. —las tres miradas se clavaron en el heredero Potter.

— Oye, eso es un poco-

—Estoy harto de la guerra, mientras más seamos y apoyemos estaremos más lejos de la solución. Si en un futuro tengo una familia, quiero que mis hijos vivan en época de paz, no con el miedo de sus padres puedan morir por ir al trabajo.

—Ay, James. —Sirius negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Qué? Me preocupa el mundo, pero me preocupa más nosotros, lo que será de las personas que quiero. Ahora somos adultos y por desgracia... No estaremos en Hogwarts para dormir por la noche sin el temor de atacados. Ahora debemos cuidarnos nosotros mismos.

—Tienes razón en eso. —murmuro Peter, mirando a otro lado, nervioso y sudando.

—Si tu entras, yo también.

—He oído que Greyback está con el Lord, si acabamos con él, evitaremos que Greyback arruine la vida de otros. —Remus cerro los ojos, dando un largo suspiro. Quería venganza y a su vez, alejar la maldición que es la licantropía, esto solo podría hacerlo una vez Greyback dejara de vagar libre.

Llegaron a su destino. James dio un largo suspiró, sonriendo débilmente a la locomotora roja que los llevaría de regreso a King Cross. Antes de dar un paso, Sirius lo jalo.

—te tengo una sorpresa, ven. —más que seguirlo, era tironeado hacia él, alejándose de la muchedumbre que se despedía. Tras unos cinco minutos de andar se topó con...

—Una... ¿Moto? —lo miro con una ceja alzada. Sirius sonrió ampliamente.

—Oh si, una moto. —por lo complacido que sonó, algo tenía ese aparato. Sirius se subió e invito a James estirando la mano, James se abrazo a la cintura de Sirius apenas termino de subirse.

El rugido del motor lo asusto, sin embargo, al arrancar el vehículo montó vuelto como si fuese una escoba. Una sonrisa nerviosa apareció en su cara— ¿¡Que te parece!? —pregunta con fuerza por el viento que les golpeaba la cara.

— ¡¡Que estás loco!! —dio un sonoro beso a la mejilla de Sirius, viendo atrás a Hogsmade y el terreno hacerse cada vez más lejano.

Llegar en moto a valle Godric fue más rápido de lo que se imaginó, aunque Sirius estaciono en una casa a unos cuantos kilómetros de la suya. James observo curioso que Sirius sacaba una llave y parecía intentar adivinar con cual abrir.

— ¿Es casa de tu tío? —era el único pariente que parece no odiar a Sirius y lo único que explicaría la casa.

—No, es mia—sonrió y James quedó en blanco. Al abrir la puerta se vio el interior un poco decepcionado y con el claro aire de mudanza—. La compre una semana después de mi cumpleaños, así que... ¡Bienvenido a donde nadie va a molestar!

Apenas entraron James se guindó en Sirius, esto si que era tener una buena graduación.

**...**

Iban caminando con destino la casa Potter, esperaba que sus padres no se hubieran preocupado por su ausencia toda la maldita noche por estar disfrutando de la casa nueva y que hubiera ya un colchón. Antes de tocar la puerta para llamar, la puerta fue abierta por Charlus, quién tenía una expresión de muerte, eliminando la sonrisa de los rostros jóvenes.

— ¿pasa al...? AY, AY PAPÁ ESO DU-DUELE—Sirius lo siguió, sin una idea de cómo evitar que Charlus metiera a James dentro de la vivienda de aquella manera. Prácticamente lo tiró y James trastabillo, casi cayendo—. ¿Q-que...?

— ¡¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO!? ¿¡EH!? —Interroga Charlus a gritos. James tomó lo que este le tendía, quedándose frío. Sirius intento acercarse antes de ser amenazado con la varita por el mayor de los Potter—. No... te muevas de ahí, Black.

—De donde... ¿De donde sa-sacaron esto? —balbuceó temblando con el temor en su mirada. En sus manos habían alrededor de diez o doce fotos de Sirius y su persona besándose, algunas veces tocándose de manera muy obvia. Atrás podía ver algunos de los pasillos de Hogwarts. La pregunta era... ¿Quién tomó las fotos?

Los pasillos y aulas habían estado vacías cuando vieron, no eran tan tontos de no asegurarse y aunque pudiese aparecer de repente lo hubieran oído o visto, eran muy cercanas aquellas tomas, casi a dos metros de distancia.

— ¿Entonces son reales? —Dorea miraba a su hijo con tal repulsión que hacia relucir sus gestos Black, tan similares a los de Walburga, la madre de Sirius—. Tu...

—No... yo... y-yo iba a decírselos, pe-pero... —James conmocionado no sabía que decir, como defenderse de la ira de sus padres y peor aún, de su asco. Jamás había pasado algo similar, ellos siempre eran tan cariñosos que tener esta forma de actuar por haber descubierto lo que hacía era doloroso.

— ¿¡DECIRNOS QUE TE ACUESTAS CON UN HOMBRE!? ¡¡QUE ERES UN ASQUEROSO DESVIADO!! —clamó Charlus, aun apuntando a Sirius con la varita—. Tu... ¡¡TE ATREVISTE A HACERLE ESO A MI HIJO!!

—Sirius no hizo nada, él y yo estábamos de acuer-

— ¡¡NO TE ATREVAS A DECIR ESO JAMÁS!!

James llevó su mano derecha a su mejilla, con los ojos llorosos y viendo a su madre, encogido y apartándose un par de pasos. Se le estaba inflamando y a Dorea no parecen faltarle ganas de volver a hacerlo.

—te dije que le dábamos demasiada libertad, esto es ridículo, debimos asegurarnos de que tuviese novias... ¿Qué me dices de Lily? ¿¡Eso lo tenías para esconder esto!? —increpa Charlus, James no dijo absolutamente nada—. Que desgracia y... desperdicio... —se tapó el rostro con una mano.

—Teníamos que buscarle prometida. Tan libre para lo demás excepto para esto—Dorea se mordía un dedo, pensando—. Y... No podemos permitir que nadie se entere ¿Qué van a pensar?

— ¿¡Y ESO QUE IMPORTA!? ¡¡JAMES ES SU HIJO!! ¡¿QUÉ NO LO QUIEREN!? —INTERVINO Sirius por primera vez en todo ese tiempo.

No era tan iluso de imaginarse una buena aceptación a la noticia, su ingenuidad no llegaba a tal extremo, sin embargo, esperaba al menos una resignación, quizás unas miradas asqueadas como máximo, no todo aquel despliegue de gritos y recriminaciones.

— ¡¡Yo no tendré por hijo a ningún desviado tan asqueroso!! James, somos  _Potter_ ¿Qué crees que pasara si alguien llega a enterarse de este fiasco? Escúchame bien—invadió de tal manera el espacio de James que este tembló de nuevo—. Prefiero tenerte  ** _muerto_** antes que homosexual.

—P-per-

—Si no quieres ser echado de esta familia vas a dejar esta... atrocidad, te casaras con una mujer... Me permitirás modificar tu memoria para evitar que vuelvas con este... esperpento de mago.

_I feel like I'm out of my mind  
_ __It feel like **my life**  ain't  **mine**_ _

— ¡¡YO NO QUIERO OLVIDAR!! ¿¡POR QUÉ DEBERÍA HACERLO SI FUI FELIZ AUN SI ES... UNA...!? —intentaba darles la razón en algo, pero no podía hacerlo, pues era insultar a Sirius en el proceso.

— ¡¡ENTONCES FUERA DE MI CASA, AHORA!! No tengo hijo, si no aceptas las condiciones, estás muerto. LARGO. —ordenó con las mejillas rojas de iras.

James se quedó quieto en su lugar. No quería irse de su casa, es...  _su maldita casa_ , su hogar. Este trato de sus padres no hacia otra cosa más que aturdirlo y reforzar las ganas de quedarse y encerrarse en su cuarto. Sirius apretó los puños y tiró de la manga de Charlus, quien se soltó rápidamente, viéndolo con repulsión.

—No tiene que olvidar nada... No lo haremos de nuevo. —musita con docilidad.

—te abrí las puertas de mi casa y lo que haces es dañar a mi hijo. Desaparece de mi vista, YA. —Sirius cabeceó, sin ver a James de nuevo para evitarle más problemas de los que ya tenía encima. James apretó los labios y bajó la cabeza.

No supo que pasó de ahí más con James, no se atrevió a acercarse a la vivienda ni aun cuando los Potter salían por temor a que estos se fueran a dar cuenta de que se aproximó. Había arreglado su casa, informado de la dirección a Remus y Peter, quienes eran los únicos que le importaba supieran donde viviría de ahora en adelante.

Lo que sorprendió en gran medida es que ambos llegaran con una cara de haber visto un inferí a mitad de la calle. Remus tenía ese deje de culpabilidad en su mirada de color amarillento.

— ¿Cómo está James? —preguntó, en un intento de romper el hielo.

—No lo sé, sus padres no quieren saber nada de mi y... tampoco sé si le dejaron sus memorias. —responde con desgano, tirado de manera descuidada en un sofá. Peter soltó un chillido de repente, asustándolo.

— ¡¡Es culpa mía!! ¡No pude quitarle todas las fotos! —sollozó Peter en una escena demasiado dramática, incluso para él.

— ¿Ah? ¿Cómo que quitar? ¿¡Quién tenía las fotos!? —se levantó de golpe, agarrando a Peter de la ropa.

—Regulus las tenía, nos contó que uso un hechizo desilusionador todo el año para poder tomarlas. Tenía demasiadas, casi cincuenta—Sirius miró a Remus con la boca abierta—. Agarramos la mayoría y acabó vomitando babosas todo el viaje, pero ya había enviado algunas a los padres de James, las que le quitamos eran para dar una a cada profesor de Hogwarts y otras para su familia.

— ¡¡ESE MALDITO!! —los muebles vibraron por el repentino despliegue de magia que Sirius tuvo, descontrolado—. ¡LO VOY A...!

Un  _crack_  resonó en la sala y un tambaleante James estaba ahí de pie, parpadeando rápidamente. Sirius se apresuró a agarrarlo antes de que se fuera a caer. James se lo quedó viendo con ojos desorbitados, una sonrisa por demás nerviosa floreció en sus labios.

—Ho-hola.

—Eh... ¡te acuerdas de mí! —festejo, besándolo antes de que James dijera algo, Remus le tapo los ojos a Peter que tenía la mala tendencia de desmayarse cada vez que veía aquello. No por susto o algo así, simplemente parecía tener una terrible dificultad para asimilar parejas, de cualquier índole.

—Obvio que me acuerdo de ti, pedazo de idiota ¿Crees que me iban a borrar la memoria así como así? —bufa separándose—. Igual, no tengo mucho rato antes de que noten que me fui, apareciéndome sin licencia, posiblemente me castiguen de nuevo—su expresión causaba gracia por lo deforme que era, intentando sonreír, con los nervios a flor de piel junto con el miedo—. Ahora, a lo que venía

—te vas a alejar de ellos ¿verdad? Puedes vivir aquí conmigo, no va a pasar nada malo. Podemos... podemos ponernos a trabajar ya, mudarnos de país, no pasaría nada, estaríamos bien, no somos ningunos idiotas y ese maldito título de Hogwarts lo certifica. —James lo miró como si le saliera otra cabeza.

—No me voy a fugar.

— ¿¡Por qué no!? Ya viste lo que piden, quieren que te alejes de mí y-

—Me voy a casar con Lily en dos meses—un silencio de lo más pesado se instaló—. E-ella ha estado viniendo a casa por Red Flu, también sus padres, ya está todo acordado y organizándose. Sirius... —Este le dio un golpe en la cara, que forzó a James a dar unos pasos atrás.

— "Sirius", NADA DE  _SIRIUS_ , MALDITO IMBÉCIL ¿¡COMO PUEDES ACEPTAR SEMEJANTE TONTERÍA!? Yo sé que tu no la amas, me amas a mi y no importa cuanto lo intente jamás la vas a querer como me quieres a mi—replicaba con la cara roja de iras—. SOMOS PAREJA, UNA REAL, NO COMO TU Y ELLA ¿¡O ES QUE ACASO LO QUE SIENTES ES FALSO!?

_All this other shit I'm talkin' 'bout they think they know it  
_ __I've been praying for somebody to save me, no one's heroic_ _

—Pero es... mi familia... —bajó la cabeza, acobardado.

Sirius se tragó lo que pensaba decir al verlo. A veces llegaba a olvidar que James no era como él, James si contaba con una familia que lo quería, que deseaba su bienestar, que siempre -exceptuando esta ocasión-. Lo habían apoyado. Ser pareja y que se supiera también oscurecería el futuro de ambos, una cosa era el colegio donde posiblemente hubieran sido insultados a cada paso o víctimas de acoso, ahora... se podía traducir a falta de empleo, rechazo de una sociedad entera...

Hasta cierto punto, uno al que se llegó de forma especialmente cruel, los padres de James estaban cuidándolo de todo esto, forzándolo a tener un futuro estable con el que no tuviera dificultades más allá de las que se pudieran tener con la guerra presente.

—Solo... vete antes de que enteren de que estas aquí, fuera. —James lo miró un instante antes de desaparecer.

—Nosotros ya... nos vamos. Suerte. —murmuró Remus, sabiendo que Sirius quería estar solo.

Aunque estuvo un par de días meditando que hacer, cómo actuar y demás cuestiones, terminó visitando su hogar, la Noble y Ancestral casa de los Black. Aparentemente su madre no sabía nada y así fue mejor, se lo gritó a la cara, golpeó a Regulus de tal forma que lo dejó inconsciente por el rebote contra la pared y sangrando por la nariz.

Se quemó a si mismo del enorme tapis en la pared, no le interesaba pertenecer a esa familia, si pudiera se quitaría el apellido también. Marchó con la intensión de nunca volver a pisar el maldito lugar y nunca más ver a su madre, la cual estaba sufriendo una clase de ataque ante la noticia de su hijo.

Entrar en la Orden del Fénix no costó demasiado, James estaba dentro para cuando se apersonó. Aquello fue una casualidad muy grande.

Vivir solo no era tan malo, podías hacer lo que te daba en gana, incluido hacer desechos tóxicos por no tener ni media idea de como cocinar de forma decente. Pensaba en buscar un Elfo doméstico, con mejor humor que Kreacher para variar. Una lechuza se posó en su ventana con dos cartas.

Una de ellas era la invitación a la boda, la pensó quemar, no quería ir, ni porque James se la enviara, de hecho, eso lo hacía sentir peor. La segunda carta por otro lado, era un vociferador.

— _No tengo la más puta idea de como hacer servir esto... Ah ¿ya? Ejem_ —la voz salía de la carta flotante—.  _Evidentemente sé que piensas quemar la invitación, me asegure de que no puedas. Ni fuego mágico o Muggle, tampoco tijeras, simplemente olvídalo_ —gruñó fastidiado—.  _Por otro lado, ya que accedí a tanto... No les quedó de otra más que aceptar mis condiciones si quieren ese "Si" en la boda, por lo que ¿Serías mi padrino?_

El corazón empezó a latir más rápido, aquello era una excusa para verse en aquel momento, ambos vestidos de gala... ser parte indirecta de la familia que iba a formarse por la unión...

_It's the very first breath  
_ __When your head's been drowning underwater_ _

— _Sé que es un poco extraño, pero... es casi como estar en una boda donde los novios somos nosotros ¿No te parece?_  —y la carta acabó, Sirius comenzó a reírse hasta que, sin querer, las lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos sin su permiso.

No era justo... Pero tenía razón, es la única manera en la que podrían estar tan cerca y tan lejos de lo que la unión plena significa. Que un juego trasmutara a esto tan profundo, tan desesperado por hacerse completamente real... De que los demás pudieran aceptarlo. La separación y la boda cercana tan solo los hacia darse cuenta de que lo habían vuelto algo mucho más grande que un sentimiento adolescente, que la llama se hizo una hoguera.

Una puta hoguera que no alcanzaba a quemar el bosque que simboliza la sociedad, que fiasco más grande era estar enamorado.

**...**

Los padres de James parecían creer que tenía viruela de Dragón, porque no se acercaban por nada del mundo. Había visto a James, arreglándose el traje Muggle para casarse. Evidentemente un matrimonio Muggle valía lo mismo que uno mágico y hacer la unión mágica se podía hacer a solas, esto era más un teatro que otra cosa...

Un teatro para exhibir el legado de los Potter, que bonito.

— ¿Se supone que te arreglaste el cabello? —preguntó Remus divertido, usando un traje comprado por Charlus.

—Si, se supone, sabes que tiene vida propia. —resopla inconforme, quitándose las gafas y limpiándolas.

—Apenas salimos de Hogwarts y ya te estas casando, menudo apuro. —ríe Peter, James hizo una mueca.

—Aparentemente se necesita un heredero aun cuando no tengo ni media vida, impresionante.

—Sea como sea... te sienta bien el traje—James se lo quedó mirando con ojos brillantes, Sirius tenía las manos dentro de los bolsillos, el cabello atado en una cola de caballo floja y la sonrisa creída de siempre—. Una novia afortunada.

—me halagas. El padrino debe estar igual de decente. —comenta apretándole la corbata, Sirius se aguanto las ganas de jalarlo, había demasiada gente como para hacerlo, no quería hacer peor las cosas.

— ¡Ahí viene la novia! —anuncia Dorea.

Ocurrió lo típico y Sirius estaba ahí de pie, solo viendo, disimulando que no le dolía que no iba a tener oportunidad alguna de ocupar el lugar de Lily. La pelirroja estaba bellísima, la alegría que desprendía no era falsa a diferencia de la relación.

La envidia le impedía sentir compasión al respecto, mucho menos que James sonriera suavemente mientras le ponía el anillo de boda. Cuando finalmente se dieron el beso se obligó a aplaudir y vitorear, abrazando a James y palmeando su espalda hasta que se volvió él aferrándolo... Siendo correspondido, aprovechando distracción de todos.

_When you're there  
_ __Chest to chest with a **lover  
**_ _ __It's holding on, though the road's long_ _

Se hicieron lo que aparentaban y debieron ser desde un inicio, amigos muy cercanos como hermanos. Remus a medida que pasaba el tiempo se deterioraba sin importar lo mucho que se esforzaran en ayudarlo. Sirius se enteró de que Regulus murió, una retorcida satisfacción se apoderó de él, pues bien, lo tenía merecido, por meterse donde no lo llaman y molestar a quién apenas notaba su existencia.

Cualquiera diría que James podría simplemente engañar a Lily, ella sabía que no era real y solamente es usada como una excusa para que no se acerque a Sirius, sin embargo, ya había bastante con eso y el menor de los Potter no quería faltarle el respeto de esa manera.

No era mala, la quería mucho, pero no llegaba a ser amor, quizás haberse casado solo había avivado las ganas de repetirlo con Sirius, olvidando por un segundo que nadie lo permitiría.

Algunas veces incluso pensaba en que si no fuera un sangre pura, si Sirius no fuera un sangre pura a nadie le hubiera importado lo que hicieran, que la pureza tan solo les había trastocado parte de la vida.

Lo único que logró distraer a James y Sirius del tema era la guerra cada vez más violenta, el miedo en las calles... Era el embarazo de Lily. Aunque Sirius dio grito al cielo por aquello no dijo nada ¿Qué iba a decir? Estaban casados por algo, ni modo que James se mantuviera quieto en cumplir con su deber lo antes posible.

Lo que si fue extraño... Fue lo que pasó después de ese furor interno en odiar lo que viniese de Lily.

—Mira, le caíste bien—sonríe James, Sirius sostenía con rigidez al bebé entre sus brazos, de apenas un mes de vida—. Saluda a tu padrino Harry.

— ¿pa... drino? —balbuceó sin quitarle la vista de encima a esa pequeña pelota de carne con piel blanca que es un ser vivo.

—Evidentemente, no confiaría la seguridad de Harry a nadie más. —sintió una pequeña caricia en la mejilla. Lily suspiró sonriente por lo que veía, no lo podría evitar, que ese sentimiento siguiera ahí vivo, tan solo esforzarse en que no lastimara a nadie: James, Sirius... hasta a Harry.

—Ahijado... ¿eh...? —sus palabras se quebraron junto a sus emociones, abrazándolo con fuerza tras haber visto los grandes ojos verdes. Podían ser los ojos de Lily, pero era... como tener a James, ahí tan pequeño y vulnerable.

—Sirius... —murmuró James un tanto sorprendido por la reacción.

Harry se había vuelto su adoración, su niño consentido. Lily, aunque preocupada de que Sirius lo confundiera con James a medida que creciera, Remus le aclaró lo que podía percibir de lo que ocurría: Sirius veía a Harry como su propio hijo, ese que había pensado en broma y ahora estaba ahí sin ser completamente suyo.

_I know you're the reason I believe in life  
_ __What's the day without a little night?_ _ _I'm just tryna shed a little light  
_ _It can be hard **It can be so hard  
**_ _But you gotta live right now  
_ _You got everything to give right now_

Lo que pasó después es bien sabido, la profecía, el fidelius... Sirius se negó apenas lo ofrecieron, no quería que de alguna manera lo hicieran decir la verdad. Antes muerto obviamente, sin embargo, no es inmune a la Legeremancia, tampoco al Veritaserum o el Imperius -a pesar de que esto es lo más fácil de evitar-. En su lugar, dejó la carga en Peter... La maldita rata.

Claro que esto hubiese dolido mucho menos de no haber ido a la casa en Valle Godric, de no haber visto ahí en la entrada el cuerpo de James tirado, frío...  _Muerto..._

—N-no... No... despierta... Harry está llorando... —avisa derrumbado a su lado, los ojos de James lo "miraban" —. Tu... Ah...  ** _¡¡AAAAHHH!!_**  —su llanto solo fue oculto por el mismo encantamiento Fidelio, donde nadie que no tuviera la dirección exacta podría verla, oír lo que viniese de ella y así.

Lloró con la frente apoyada en el inerte pecho, casi esperando que el corazón volviera a latir de un segundo a otro. Un llanto más fuerte que el suyo lo hizo apenas percatarse del resto de la situación. Con tropezones y viendo a duras penas corrió hasta la habitación donde escuchaba el llanto. Lily tirada en el suelo, Harry en su cuna llorando con una marca horrorosa en al frente.

No se sentía capaz de seguir ahí, lo tomó en brazos, esto apenas pudo calmar al infante que parecía estar sufriendo por algo. Corrió fuera de la casa, se subió a la moto y detuvo todos sus acelerados movimientos, Harry estaba dormitando, con su cabello tan alborotado como el de James.

Una especie de impulso, uno vengativo, llenó su cabeza. Si James estaba muerto, era por culpa de Peter, si ahora Harry no tenía papá es culpa de Peter y si ahora no podrá ver tan siquiera a James es por culpa de... Peter.

—Quién hizo esto no quedará libre ¿Sí? Papá y mamá van a descansar en paz y yo me encargare de eso... —comentó en voz temblorosa—. Luego tu y yo viviremos juntos ¿te gusta la idea? Será divertido...—No pudo evitar pensarlo, pero incluso... Lily iba a encontrarse con James en al muerte, es como si ella siempre llevara un paso por delante. Ambos iban a dormitar unidos, esperando...

Siguió hablando con Harry, logrando que se durmiera mientras volaban en la moto.

**~***~**

— _En este dolor, buscando una señal... Siento que mi mente está mal... Como una vida no tan real..._ —tararea moviendo un poco la cabeza a los lados, nada extraño en un prisionero de Azkaban y menos raro cuando se trata de Sirius Black—. _Yo quiero verte soñar... Yo quiero verte volar... No te dejes caer... No te sientas mal._

Se preguntaba cómo estaría Harry, trece años sin verlo... ¿Se parecería a James? Seguramente, quizá igual de hiperactivo. Ah... Podría escapar, hacerse  _Canuto_ y salir por los barrotes, pero... ¿para qué? Harry vivía con sus tíos maternos, ellos debían estarle dando una vida mejor a la que puede darle ahora, siendo un prisionero y en el dado caso, un prófugo.

Además ¿Cómo verlo a la cara? Por su culpa sus padres están muertos, tampoco los ha podido vengar... Si, menuda desgracia de padrino. Ignoró parcialmente al ministro en su celda, apenas lo suficientemente pendiente para pedir el periódico y...

— _I don't wanna die today... I don't wanna die._ —la ilusión de James viéndolo esperando algo por fin se había esfumado, ya era de moverse...

**~***~**

En la orden, sabiendo el pequeño asunto de como pasaron las cosas y más importante, la verdadera índole de la relación entre James y Sirius, las cosas se habían vuelto más tensas. Los Weasley tenían una opinión demasiado negativa respecto al tema, razón por la cual Molly ni lo mira.

Harry, por otro lado, no sabía absolutamente nada, todo en secreto como si fuera necesario. Quería decírselo, que se enfadara si era el caso. Es el hijo de James, necesita saber la verdad, necesita que lo  _entienda_ , saber que al menos ese pequeño de quince años no lo iba a rechazar...  _Que su **hijo**  no lo iba a rechazar._

— ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó extrañado de que este entrara a su habitación. Harry se apretaba las manos, nervioso. Ciertamente era muy parecido a James, pero diferente al mismo tiempo, no solo los ojos sino también su forma de ser. Podría decir que era un tanto más inocente -alcanzando el nivel de pecado-. Y también tímido.

—Es que... necesitaba preguntarte o... contarte algo y no sé si te... lo tomaras bien. —miraba nervioso a los lados, Sirius hizo un ligero gesto con la cabeza.

—Anda, dispara. No te morderé. —comenta con una traviesa sonrisa. Harry abrió la boca y la cerró tras unos segundos.

—No, mejor... mejor no.

—Ta-también puedes hablar con Remus... o Moll-

— ¡¡NO!! —se tapó la boca al darse cuenta de su propio grito, Sirius parpadeó sorprendido—. N-no ella no, tampoco Ron... Hermione no sé si... Remus tal vez, pero...

—Harry, mírame, dime que pasa con total-

— ¿Es malo que me guste un hombre? —preguntó de un cohibido que Sirius tuvo una especie de epifanía de solo verlo.

Era exactamente la misma cara de James cuando su padre se enteró.

—La señora Weasley siempre dice que es malo, Ron también y... prácticamente todos en el colegio, pero no sé si eso es... así... —su voz se iba disminuyendo a medida que seguía hablando. Sirius le hizo una seña para que se acerca y luego tomarle las manos.

—No importa, aun si ellos dicen que sí. Si quieres a esa persona es irrelevante que género tenga, Harry. Dime ¿Lo conozco? ¿Es alguien de Slytherin? Tengo la ligera impresión de que te da miedo entrar en detalles.

—L-lo conoces, pero... —Harry parece al borde de un ataque—. ¿Y que pasa con los demás? Todos dicen que es asqueroso, yo... ya soy un loco para el mundo mágico ¿Qué hago?

—si eres un loco ¡qué más puede dar lo que se sume! Deja de romperte la cabeza por los demás y piensa en lo que quieres tú y en lo que desea quién-quiera-que-sea. Si tus amigos te odian por algo como esto, es que nunca han sido tus amigos—Harry bajó la mirada—. Harry, estoy aquí para ti sin importar lo que te guste, hagas o dejes de hacer, soy tu padrino, eres como mi hijo.

—Lo sé, eres mi única familia... —murmura en respuesta—. Por eso no quiero que me odies o te decepciones de mí. —moqueó, aunque aguantando las lágrimas que le venían de aquella idea.

—No lo haría, por nada del mundo.

Quizá él y James no pudieron tener una vida feliz juntos... Pero ayudaría a que Harry tuviera la suya, sin importar ni saber que es aquel oscuro personaje el que lo haría feliz y lo cuidaría como por su parte, no pudo hacerlo con su amante.

Aun con los años no ha dejado de pensar que su homosexualidad nunca fue el problema... sino ser un " _Pure Blood"_ , hasta cierto punto, como una enfermedad. Sin la pureza, mucho habría cambiado y por ello sabe que Harry estará bien, gracias a Lily la pureza se rompió y con ello, la felicidad de su hijo estaba al alcance de su mano.

Solo que... Con un hombre de brillantes ojos rojos.


	3. Burn it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si hacemos lo que queremos, quemando todo a nuestro alrededor, seremos felices ¿Aceptas?

_Si el mundo sigue rechazandome, yo rechazaré a este mundo_

**Burn it**

La fiesta por la boda iba de maravilla. la gente ría, bailaba, comía aperitivos -o devoraba la mesa entera como es el caso de Peter-. y se tomaba fotos con la recién casada pareja. James y Lily permanecían sonrientes.

Charlus vigilaba a Sirius, pero apenas quito su atención este se escabulló, acercándose con discreción a James y tirando de este a uno de los pasillos del enorme edificio donde acontece la festividad.

Lo introdujo a una habitación pequeña y llena de muebles, cerró la puerta y se pegó a él de manera invasiva, buscando y besando el cuello apenas visible por el traje.

— O-oye-

— Déjame al menos una vez más... Permítete hacerlo con alguien que de verdad quieres.

— Sirius, me acabo de casar, yo no...

— Mírame a los ojos y dime que puedes estar realmente toda una vida con Lily. Mírame. — exigió el heredero Black, James lo miró un solo instante antes de bajar la mirada.

— Sí puedo...

— Mentiroso... — dice con suma satisfacción, acercándose con rapidez y capturando los labios ajenos en el beso fogoso que lleva tanto rato esperando poder darle.

James acabó cediendo tras unos cuantos segundos de débil reticencia. Llevó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Sirius, jugando con la floja cola de caballo hasta soltarla y enredar los dedos en el cabello liso y negro.

Sus gafas se empañaron debido al aliento caliente que soltaba Sirius a su rostro y viceversa. Una sonrisa salvaje apareció en el rostro de Sirius, esa expresión pronosticaba algo... Muy de merodeador en él.

— Que tal si nos fugamos... Como si fuera la mejor travesura. — ofrece.

— ya te dije q-que no puedo. — gimotea, Sirius se disponía a ponerlo hasta al borde, a haber si lograba realmente negarse a nada de lo que pidiera estando haciendo lo que le gusta.

Como, por ejemplo, morderle la oreja.

— Y-yo dije que... Y-yo... ¡SIRIUS YA! — chilla exasperado de no poder hilar las ideas ante el contacto continuo y deseado del amante que tiene tanto sin ver o acercarse.

— ¿Dijiste que? ¿Qué serías infeliz el resto de tu vida? Si tú y yo nos amamos como un par de imbéciles ¿Por qué debes obedecer a algo que no quieres? Eres adulto, eres inteligente, no necesitas de nadie más y... Seamos  _Pure Blood_ o no, podemos ser libres si nos vamos a donde nadie nos conozca.

James abrió y cerró la boca, pareciendo un pez fuera del agua sin poder respirar. Parpadeó seguido, como si los ojos le picaran, con el corazón retumbando con ímpetu dentro de su pecho.

Podía sentirla, esa hoguera queriendo destrozar el bosque, hacerse su lugar tan libre como lo es el fuego, como lo es el amor que sienten el uno por el otro. Sirius lo miraba en la espera de una respuesta, rezando por una afirmativa y sudando por una negativa a pesar de todo.

— Y-yo... — se relamió los labios resecos —. Sí quiero. — musitó con lentitud y casi como si un peso se bajara de todo su cuerpo, pudiendo respirar nuevamente.

Sirius sonrió con tanta alegría que James tuvo una especie de dolor en el estómago, como si una jodida estampida de centauros lo hubiera atropellado con toda su furia salvaje. Lo abrazó nuevamente y con timidez dio un beso a los labios ajenos.

Ya, lo había dicho, que alguien el de un maldito premio, que se siente morir. El pavor que le daba la simple idea de aceptarlo en voz alta era inmenso, pero bien, al menos ya tenía un punto claro.

 _Quiere irse con Sirius_ , no estar con Lily en un matrimonio falso que acabaría por hacer daño a ella también, al menos eso es lo que piensa al respecto.

— Entonces vámonos... Vamos a Estados Unidos, estoy seguro de que con los problemas que ya hay allá nadie se va a preocupar por nosotros.

— Dejarlo todo...  _todo_ aquí. — quejumbra asustado al respecto. Él que se ha fugado es Sirius, el condenado ya tiene experiencia en esto.

James era como el bien portado de los dos, esto era muy injusto y desnivelado.

— Lo valdrá, te lo prometo, te prometo que valdrá la pena. Haré que lo haga. — haría lo que fuera para que James aceptara, que fuese sincero.

Quería robarse al novio y no se iría hasta lograrlo.

— Si tú crees que ahí está bien... Pues vamos. — sonrió finalmente, tembloroso y emocionado al respecto.

Sirius asintió, se tomaron de las manos y besaron el anillo contrario. James besó el anillo que portaba Sirius en el dedo índice, de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black; Sirius besó el anillo en el dedo índice de James, el que lo marcaba como heredero de Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Potter.

Podía tomarse como una burla, como la burla que harían a ambos apellidos al largarse en lo que más repudiaban los lores de estas. Juntaron sus frentes y se quedaron viendo a los ojos por unos instantes, James por sobre de sus gafas redondas.

**~***~**

El mundo mágico londinense se había puesto patas arriba en un segundo. Solo bastó que la noticia llegara a una sola persona para que circulara peor que una contagiosa enfermedad.

El recién casado heredero de los Potter, James Charlus Potter ha desaparecido, dejando su sortija de matrimonio con Lily Potter Evans, una nota a su familia con el aviso de llevarse su parte de las bóvedas de la familia y finalmente... Una rotunda incertidumbre de porque lo hizo.

Al respecto no se sabía nada, sin embargo, de forma simultánea, el heredero mayor de la Familia Black: Sirius Orión Black, ha desaparecido, nadie sabe de él, ni lo más mínimo.

Las especulaciones comenzaron a llegar, asumiendo que el par de amigos se fugaron juntos a recorrer el mundo, que al heredero Potter el Matrimonio le sentó muy prematuro y quería aventurarse un rato antes de volver.

Evidentemente Charlus entró en una cólera que nadie se imaginaba, más enojado que nunca por la osadía de su hijo. Dorea, por su parte, casi lo había sentido venir, pero daba un poco igual a estas alturas.

Se fueron, desobedecieron por completo a la naturaleza del hombre y se  _largaron_.

Esperaban que como mínimo, alguno de los dos volviera con el rabo entre las patas arrepintiéndose de su error. Claro, en ese momento no estaban teniendo un exceso de brillantez, pues sin duda lo que menos haría ese par es regresar y arrepentirse.

Y aquí es donde se ve, que la hoguera ha comenzado a quemar, aun si era un poco.

Estados Unidos es muy diferente a Inglaterra. Empezando por la forma en que hablan, todos los observan raro y de vez en cuando piden que repitan lo dicho por no comprenderlos; la forma de vestir tenía cierto extraño distintivo que no llegaban a comprender y con lo despistados que son tampoco lo harían jamás.

Lo más importante es que nadie repara en su presencia, son igual al resto, el apellido, procedencia, sangre pura, etc. Importa un reverendo rábano. Simplemente son un par de magos más, especialmente capaces de hacerse caso del trabajo de campo...

Porque en una oficina son una reverenda mierda, sino podían quedarse más de dos horas quietos en Hogwarts, mucho menos ocho horas en una oficina.

Sin embargo, podían vanagloriarse con total libertad de ser los primeros en ser aceptados tan rápido en el ministerio de Magia americano, la jefa del departamento parecía entre sorprendida y aliviada de que quisieran trabajar ahí, no había sido la primera opción, pero retomando la vocación de Auror James pensó que sería buena idea intentarlo.

Un auror americano, eso sí que no lo había pensado en sus momentos más tontos. Tampoco escaparse de casa, pero ya ven donde esta y con quien esta. Quizá es contagioso.

Volviendo al caso ¡Son aurores! Sin dudas era su vocación, la de ambos, otra cosa más que hacen en conjunto para añadir a la ya larga lista. Dentro de poco uno iba a respirar por el otro.

Siendo productivos, con buena parte de la herencia de cada uno y un perfil bajo eran capaces de vivir perfectamente bien, en comodidad y nada que pudiera molestarlos o siquiera saber lo que hacían. Su relación no era mejor vista, al menos no lo sabía a ciencia cierta y no tenían interés en saberlo.

No hace falta.

Vida privada, trabajo, dinero, correr por los parques durante la noche... ¿qué más pueden pedir? Es sumamente perfecto. Sirius casi no se podía creer que de hecho el plan haya salido tan bien, que su vida progrese sin ningún tropiezo. Por ello mismo y teniendo ambos un par de años más, estabilidad, etc. La vieja conversación en los dormitorios de Gryffindor surgió cual oportuna epifanía.

—Un hijo... ¿siquiera estás consciente de que no tenemos manera de tener uno? —James dio un tragó a su café, podía decirse que adquirió una manera mucho más calmada de llevar la vida, Sirius por su parte no haría eso jamás.

—Podemos adoptar uno. No creo que sea del todo un inconveniente. —mordisquea el waffle en su plato.

—Puedo decirte con total seguridad que es complicado de cualquier forma que se presente. Como padre soltero cuesta, como pareja homosexual es simplemente imposible, enviar a alguien más o sobornar es demasiado impredecible y atentaría contra nuestro trabajo. —muchos otros problemas surgían a partir de la idea, pero lo mejor es quedarse tan solo con estas dado el momento y situación.

—pero ¿no te gustaría? Sé que la oportunidad la perdiste al huir, lo cual se traduce a que es culpa mia, a que no haya algunos fetos portando tu magia en sus venas... El punto es, que podemos y deberíamos intentarlo. Nada perdemos con ello.

—No lo sé Sirius, tampoco es que tengamos demasiado tiempo libre como para criarlo.

—Tengo entendido que existen las niñeras. —bromeó, James rodó los ojos apoyando un codo en la mesa y dejando su taza vacía en la tabla.

—Si es cierto que quieres tener un hijo debes saber cómo cuidarlo. Solo quererlo no basta—en estos momentos, Lily estaría aplaudiendo de orgullo seguramente—. tenemos una buena vida por no gastar nuestro dinero como imbéciles... mantener a un niño no es sencillo, educarlo menos ¿Como piensas que deberíamos tener uno? —Sirius tomó su plato vacío.

—Hallaremos la manera. Estoy seguro de que aquí a unos años, habrá una pequeña personita atrás de ti llamándote papá. Ten más confianza, ya hemos llegado aquí, nada podría pararnos ahora. —asegura besando la coronilla del hombre con gafas redondas y cabello alborotado.

James hizo un puchero, claro, Sirius veía todo más sencillo porque a quien lo seguían ascendiendo y dando más trabajo es a él. Algunas veces envidia la capacidad de Black de pasar por imbécil, ojalá pudiera hacer lo mismo.

**~***~**

Dado el historial que acumulaban, las misiones que asignaban se hacían difíciles a medida que el tiempo transcurría. Desde hacía unos meses para acá destacaban por ser un tema muy en específico: tratar con las organizaciones -en su mayoría religiosas-. Que abusaban de los magos americanos. Eran empresas que sacaban financiamiento de gente anónima y experimentaban, sacrificaban o "curan" a los magos.

Mayormente niños pequeños.

Debido a incidentes en el pasado -que de alguna manera involucran a Newt Scamander, ese tipo que escribió un libro que usan en Hogwarts-. Tenían cierta soltura a la hora de tratar con el asunto. Si no se da con la tranquilidad y pacifismo qué se debe, existe el permiso de matar o herir, acto usualmente prohibido para todo aquel que sepa y pueda usar magia de manera consciente.

Es un trabajo complicado, pues nuevamente, deben tratar con niños que en ciertos casos los creen demonios o están tan maltratados que no pueden realizar acciones de manera independiente. Eso sí, la satisfacción que provoca deshacerse de esos grupos llenos de gente chiflada no tiene comparación. James sentía un ligero consuelo al saber que ya no había tantas organizaciones de este tipo como en el antaño.

Esta explicación ayuda a entender la situación que tienen hoy por hoy entre manos... que podían afirmar, era la peor hasta la fecha.

Infiltrarse en el edificio donde acontecía una experimentación extensa en criaturas de índole mágica. Muchos niños estaban en coma, según el historial a su lado, por la droga introducida al sistema en un intento de "eliminar" la magia. Sentían un dolor en la propia alma por ver las edades tan jóvenes, seguramente habían hecho magia accidental o ya eran estudiantes de Ilvermony. —Deberíamos destruir este lugar...—. musitó Sirius viendo de manera ausente a una niña de seis años con los ojos abiertos y opacos.

—No podemos hacer eso, solo somos dos, hay que sacar a todos de aquí—replica James, sacó su varita y la movió con suavidad—.  _Expecto Patronus..._

Un brillante y gran ciervo hizo aparición, James le dio la orden de ir al ministerio. Su misión se suponía que era extraer a los afectados, pero siendo tantos no iban a poder solos aun usando la fuerza en caso de ser descubiertos. Para llevar una cuenta siguieron rondando por el lugar, James usaba su capa de invisibilidad y Sirius un hechizo desilusionador, por lo cual una gran cantidad de personas pertenecientes a este lugar de tortura no los veían.

—Te digo que ese niño es rarísimo, es como si sus ojos fueran a matarme—decía una mujer que pasaba, usando una bata blanca—. Si cortamos su cabello, vuelve a crecer; no ha muerto de inanición a pesar de dejarlo más de cuatro días sin comer y cuando llora prácticamente todo se rompe.

— ¿Crees que lo pongan a dormir ya? Yo no pretendo aceptar que lo encarguen a mí. Si los magos son una amenaza, él lo es más que cualquiera ¡Imagina que pasaría si crece! —exclama quien va al lado de la primera.

—Lo dudo. Sabes que intentan sacar la magia de ellos, pero como es tan "poca" —el único hombre presente hizo comillas con los dedos—. No logran mucho, es posible que con este sí.

—Jeh, si con eso acaba de desaparecer estaré contenta, asumo que drenar la "magia" lo acabará matando y me aseguraré de darle el cadáver a esas... cosa que hay en el área de criaturas.

James vio a Sirius y lo tomo del brazo, podía sentir sus ganas de atacar con todo el sadismo. Sin dudas saldría un buen Crucio si se lo permitía. Acercándose con cautela leyeron la sala en donde estaba el ya mencionado niño al que deseaban muerte con tanto fervor. Llegar costó lo suyo, aunque era la habitación con peor aspecto externo. Una puerta de metal con garrotes, una ventanilla cerrada, más de cuatro cerraduras...

Casi parecía que querían evitar que lo que sea que estuviese dentro se escapara. Usando un simple hechizo la puerta de alta seguridad no servía de absolutamente nada. Cerrando tras de sí James se deshizo de la capa y Sirius del hechizo— _Lumos Solem_ —. El lugar estaba demasiado oscuro y el llanto era demasiado fuerte como para pensar claramente con el de fondo.

—Esto debe ser un soberano chiste de mal gusto. —farfulla Sirius acercándose a lo que parecía más una incubadora que una cuna.

—Es como si no se dieran cuenta de que... es un bebé. —murmura James.

Quien llora no tendría más de siete meses, sentado sobre una colchoneta hundida y sucia, una mata de cabello castaño que tenía una rarísima variación de colores a medida que pasaban los segundos. Su ropa, blanca y casi transparente dejaba a la vista moretones no muy grandes, seguramente de golpearse contra algo o ser cargado con mucha fuerza; en su frente había una horrenda cicatriz apenas cubierta por el cabello abundante.

James quito la cubierta de aquellos y metió los brazos lentamente, no tenía mucha idea de cargar bebes a pesar de todo, pero no sería peor que esa gente. Apenas lo mantuvo en brazos un par de segundos su respiración se cortó. Sus ojos eran... tan jodidamente verdes, lo recordaba a Lily y a su vez, a la maldición asesina.

—E-es muy ligero. —dijo en un intento de desviar su atención. Las mejillas pequeñas iban perdiendo el color carmín lentamente, habiendo parado de llorar.

—Eso es obvio, mira lo delgado que está. Es un milagro que esté vivo si lo que dijeron es cierto—gruñó Sirius buscando algo de utilidad—. Aquí está.. ta-ta-ta~ Su madre es inglesa, asesinada antes de dar a luz, su tía lo salvó lo trajo hasta acá, sacrificada por exigir al niño...

El hombre de gafas no hacía demasiado caso a lo que Sirius iba diciendo, el niño estaba casi fascinado con él, tocándole la cara, moviendo un poco los lentes, tirando con suavidad del cabello negro. El cabello por fin adquirió una tonalidad definida: negro, copiando por completo a James.

— Aparentemente ni siquiera tiene nombre, ocho meses y medio, pesa seis kilos... No sirve de mucho seguir, está muy debajo de... ¿James? —se acercó, el bebé daba toquecitos con un dedo y palmadas de vez en cuando, como si James fuese un juguete gigante —. Parece que se lleva bien contigo. —rió con diversión. Tocó la mejilla del infante que lo miro.

— No solo yo. — comentó con nerviosa sonrisa, pues el infante estiraba los brazos en dirección a Sirius, frunciendo el entrecejo porque Black no se decidía a cargarlo como quería.

— No podemos dejarlo aquí, aun sí solo es un momento podrían acabar por hacerle algo, es un bebé. Tampoco es seguro que no se vuelva esto un caos. — James hizo una mueca, tampoco quería dejarlo ahí, sentía el corazón latiendo con fuerza.

— ¿Tienes aun esa poción de los muertos en vida? — Sirius alzó una ceja —. Dale solo una gota, necesitamos que no haga ruido...

— ¿Insinúas que nos lo llevemos?

— ¡Obviamente! Tú estabas insinuando lo mismo, pero pensando salir a base de hechizos por todos lados y posibles balas si alertamos a la seguridad. —habla entre dientes. Sirius rodó los ojos, algunas veces odiaba que James pudiera adivinar sus pensamientos.

Aunque debe admitir que debió ser más original.

Con cuidado le dieron apenas un resquicio de la poción, causando que el más pequeño comenzara a dormirse hasta caer rendido en brazos de James, se puso la capa nuevamente. Sirius aplicó el encantamiento desilusionador sobre él y salieron con cautela del lugar, llevándose los documentos referente al infante que llevaban secuestrado -porque en teoria eso es-.

Cuando se acercaban al primer piso, decididos a salir una alama empezó a sonar, el bebé a duras penas se removió —mierda... —farfulló Sirius. Manteniéndose quieto pasaron un par de guardias frente a ellos.

— ¡Uno de los niños desapareció!

— ¿Cuál de todos?

— ¡Ese bebé de mirada demoniaca! — James sujetó como pudo la capa y al bebé que se removió, como si supiera que hablan de él — ¡Búsquenlo rápido! ¡No se pudo haber ido flotando!

— Bueno...

— No atraviesan paredes.

— Lo cual es una mierda rotunda y absoluta. — gruñe Sirius por lo bajo.

Aturdió a los guardias que seguían pasando, James se introdujo en una puerta que llevó a una oficina. dejó al infante encima de una mesa y observando de tanto en tanto que Sirius estuviera bien comenzó a buscar en la computadora información referente a todo lo que se hacía en el lugar y cuantos magos tenían ahí.

Costó lo suyo, pero logró contar al menos ciento veinte, considerando que no circularon por el tercer y último pido del edificio era muy posible que hubiera dicha cantidad. Una explosión lo sorprendió, abrió la puerta dándose cuenta de que Sirius había hecho  _Bombarda_  contra una de las paredes que cubría a la guardia, obviamente se habían dado cuenta de Sirius, con este tan indiscreto usando la varita.

— ¡Encontramos a los intrusos! — informaba uno de los guardias. James bufo, sacando la varita de su bolsillo.

— tapate los oídos...  _Sonorus._  — Sirius corrió dentro de la oficina, tomó al bebé y escucho el grito agudo que James propició, toda la estructura tembló. Quien de los dos creaba más destrucción aún queda a discusión, pero James parecía adorar de cierta manera hacer eso.

Un caos impresionante se formó al momento en que magos del departamento hicieron aparición, casi como un terremoto o un tsunami en el lugar. Los Muggles no podían hacer mucho, considerando que no se habían preparado en lo absoluto para contrarrestarlos esa noche — _Renervate*_  —. mientras la estampida de magos se hacía paso James y Sirius se acercaron a la jefa de departamento.

No lo diría frente a ella por precaución, pero... De alguna manera le recuerda a Snape, sin nariz ganchuda y con lentes, pero el corte es el mismo sin contar que de lejos se podría pensar que es él.

— ustedes sí que se encuentran la buena fiesta. — comenta ella con sonrisa amarga.

— Tu nos asignas la buena fiesta que es distinto. — sonríe Sirius, con aire mordaz y cruzado de brazos.

— Bueno, asumo que les iba bien y consiguieron un... ¿para que llevan un bebé? Es decir... O sea... ¿Que? — hacía muecas de confusión con una sonrisa en la cara, pes no entendía que coño hacía el par con un bebé en lugar de dejarlo donde estaba para que fuese llevado con atención médica.

—Es que... — James apretó los dientes y vio a Sirius un instante, la mujer los veía por encima de las gafas cuadradas en la espera de una respuesta.

Quizá fue una especie de pena, vena protectora, lo que sea, no sabían cómo explicar lo que hicieron, después de todo seguía siendo lo más lógico dejarlo donde estaba... llorando... a oscuras... Como si apenas existiera y a nadie le importara ¿Conclusión? Son de un corazón tan blando como la goma espuma y lo peor del caso... James no quería entregarlo dado el momento.

De no ser por Sirius, el asunto se habría alargado mucho más, quien sabe, quizá James habría perdido la paciencia y se desaparecía con el bebé en brazos. Cosa que no sonaba para anda mal ahora que lo seguía pensando de regreso a su departamento.

— hey... ¿pasa algo? Me estoy cayendo de sueño y tu sigues ahí. — quejumbra Sirius queriendo dormir, James no se había quitado la ropa siquiera.

— Es que ese bebé...

— ya lo deben estar sanando.

— Si, pero-

— A ver Potter, sin rodeos ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué quieres? — se sentó frente a él, vistiendo tan solo un bóxer.

— Es que... Viste como estaba, como lo tenían y él se aferró a mi apenas lo cargue — comenzó a explica con tono un tanto desesperado —. Sabes qué hacen con los niños que terminan "bien", son llevados a orfanatos ¿Qué crees que pasaría con él en un orfanato? Es muy pequeño.

— Lo van a adoptar, es un niño adorable. — asegura con una sonrisa.

— ¿En serio? Son orfanatos Muggles y ya los oíste, ya lo  _viste_ , sus ojos... sus ojos no son normales, van a tacharlo de demonio, más aún con la magia que ya tiene, su cabello. Es un Morph seguramente, va a quedarse ahí, solo como un bicho raro y... y...

— ¿Lo quieres? — James pegó la cabeza de la ventana, ambos sentados en el alféizar de esta.

James no entendía qué pasó, solo que su vena paterna había despertado y estaba soltando más del instinto que debía ser necesario, casi se sentía como una segunda pubertad. La caricia en la mejilla lo hizo mirar a Sirius nuevamente.

— Sí lo quiero — respondió con suavidad —. Cuidarlo como si fuera mío... Nuestro...

—Entonces hagámoslo, démosle una vida a ese pequeñito de ojos verdes. — concluye dando un beso superficial a los labios de su pareja. James dio un suspiro gustoso, acercándose hasta acabar sentado en el regazo de Sirius

Otra tontería más, James a veces necesitaba entenderse a si mismo, porque entre tanta contradicción acabaría loco.

**~**~**

— Déjame ver si entendí lo que me están pidiendo — su jefa, apodada Luz por todo el mundo, tenía una expresión cansada, aturdida y sonrientemente nerviosa como suele ser su costumbre, con los labios pintado de rojo, los lentes algo torcidos y el cabello en un par de moños redondos en su cabeza—. Quieren  _adoptar_ al niño de ocho meses que sacaron anoche.

— Si. — respondieron al unísono, Luz bufa un instante, tamborileando los dedos sobre su escritorio.

— No se ofendan, pero nadie va a permitir que lo adopten siendo... Pareja, saben que no me molesta, me da mucho igual porque hacen su trabajo y actuar ejemplar... Tu no Sirius, hablo de James — Sirius hizo un puchero, anda que menospreciarlo así, se sentía falsamente ofendido —. Pero tener un niño es algo muy, MUY diferente.

— ya lo sabemos, es solo-

— Por no decir, que el matrimonio entre ustedes está prohibidísimo en todos lados. Cómo-esperan-que-yo-apruebe-o-apoye-esto. —pausó cada palabra con ese aire nervioso que la caracterizaba en situaciones que no logra manejar del todo.

— Puedo solo adoptarlo yo, tengo mi certificado de matrimonio en casa, Sirius sería su padrino... ¡Nadie se daría cuenta que solo nosotros lo estaríamos cuidando! — asegura, Luz lucía pensativa, Sirius alzó una ceja.

— ¿A sí? ¿Solo tú?

— Lo importante es tenerlo ¿no? El punto es ese, no como. — replica James con mal carácter.

— Entiendo que se preocupen por el niño, es un gesto muy tierno de su parte, lo digo enserio — El de gafas dio un fuerte bufido —. Pero ¿no creen que estará mejor con una familia que pueda ir a verlo a un orfanato? Es un bebé apenas, lo adoptaran rápido. — concluyó con una expresión ligeramente desinteresada, encogiéndose de hombros.

— Es un Morpho ¿Si acaso has visto sus ojos? No lo van a querer y nosotros lo queremos, lo cuidaremos y daremos todo lo que pueda necesitar ¿Por qué hay que esperar a que algo malo pueda ocurrirle para saber que se actuó mal? — gimoteo, Sirius tiró con suavidad de su brazo para que volviera a sentarse.

Un prolongadísimo suspiro salió por los labios de su jefa, la cual tenía una impresión de haberse rendido ante las palabras y encanto Potter, desprendido en momentos desesperados —Daré la propuesta, quedará en cómo lo presentes para lograrlo, hasta entonces... ve a verlo, no para de llorar, está empezando a desesperar a Beth, Chantal y Victoria que no saben qué hacer para calmarlo —. James salió como un cohete de la oficina, dejando a los otros dos sumamente aturdidos.

Aunque el proceso se consumió casi un año de sus vidas, pudieron quedarse con el bautizado Harry Potter ya con un año de edad y tantos meses extra. Haber guardado tanto dinero había servido para comprar todo lo que el mini James pudiera necesitar -apodo que cariñosamente había otorgado Sirius por el constante cambio de cabello de Harry-.

En sí era un niño muy tranquilo, claro que creaba sus destrozos, pero Sirius y James también lo hacían, casi parecía un hijo biológico de ambos, incluso antes de la adopción mágica que decidieron hacer ambos en él, lo cual otorgaba a Harry el derecho a sus bóvedas, pertenencias y que de investigarse su procedencia salieran ambos en el registro.

Sirius reía a carcajadas imaginando como sería si alguien lo hacía, seguramente pensarían que James era una mujer de encubierto o algo del estilo.

De sus años de mutismo decidieron enviar uan carta a Remus para informarle lo que hicieron, donde estaban y rogando que viniera para conocer al fruto de sus tonterías por llamarlo del modo más bonito y menos meloso. Más por preocupación que por otra cosa, Remus llegó a estados Unidos...

— Pero que... coño... — James parpadeó demasiado sorprendido por el aspecto que tenía Remus.

— Estás vuelto mierda. — codeó a Sirius para callarlo, Remus suspiró.

— No he tenido muy buenos tiempos — repuso con una sonrisa cansada, su rostro demacrado y envejecido solo la hacía peor — ¿Y bien? Par de imbéciles que se desapareciera sin dejar rastro por más de tres años. — increpa notoriamente molesto.

— En nuestra defensa, corríamos el riesgo de que alguno se enterara de que estábamos aquí y si huimos es para que nadie lo supiera, disculpa por no decírtelo. — dice James, bajando la cabeza apenado, Remus suspiró y sonrió lo mejor que pudo.

— Al menos están bien, mejor que yo — ironiza —. Según leí en la muy, muy larga carta... Tenían algo que mostrarme ¿Que tontería hicieron ahora ustedes dos? Basta que les quiten la mirada de encima para que hagan algo tonto.

— No es tonto — queja Sirius ofendido —. Contrario a lo que crees, es lo mejor que pudimos hacer.

— ¿A sí? ¿Y eso que puede...?

— Papá... sueño... — Remus vio entre James y Sirius a un niño andando y arrastrando a un muñeco de felpa en forma de león algo gastado —. Papá, sueño. — insistió tironeando del pantalón de James y rascándose un ojo.

— Sí, ya sé que es hora de tu siesta, pero aguarda un poco... — James lo levantó del suelo, Harry pensó en acurrucarse para dormir en el hombro de este —. Vino un amigo a conocerte.

— ¿Amido? — balbuceó, estaba cayéndose de sueño ¿que ese amigo no podía esperarse su linda hora y media de siesta y presentarse después?

— Sí. Ami _go —_  corrigió Sirius con suavidad  _—._ Él es Remus, es un buen amigo de papá, dile hola. — ánimo, Remus seguía rígido en donde estaba en pie, apenas unos pasos de la puerta y considerando salir corriendo sin importar lo mal que lo vieran sus dos amigos.

— Nemus.

— Mejor dile Moony.

— Nemunny — estiró los brazos y Remus se alejó un pequeño paso, aturdido. Sirius hizo una mueca ¿Que había sido ese "nombre"?

— ¿Un niño que los...? ¿¡Que rayos hicieron!? ¿¡Están...!?

— Nemunny. — quejumbró Harry, su cabello adquiere una tonalidad ocre oscuro, parecido al cabello de Remus. Este, sin una idea muy clara y con las miradas amenazantes de sus amigos tomó a Harry en Brazos, lo abrazó y sin dificultad comenzó su siesta sobre el hombre lobo.

— Debiste llegar más temprano, es un niño malhumorado con sueño — James se rasca la nuca —. Iré a hacer algo, debes tener demasiada hambre.

— Yo voy por las cosas de Harry, si se despierta sin la maldita manta no va a dejar de molestar por ello.

Dejaron a Remus en plena entrada con el infante dormido. Con pánico erupcionando en su interior tomó asiento en el sofá de la vivienda, viendo al par ir de un lado a otro como la típica pareja de casados que tenían repartidas las tareas. Examinando un poco mejor, había uno que otro retrato de los tres pelinegros, en su mayoría sonriendo y jugando en algún parque.

En un rincón de la sala había una pila de juguetes, en relativo orden, una mesa llena de pintura, algunos pinceles y cerca, colgada en la pared, había una foto de los tres llenos de pintura a más no poder, principalmente Sirius. Se preguntó interiormente como logró salvar su cabello. Harry se acomodó mejor, respirando con suavidad y con el cabello haciéndose de todos los colores posibles.

— Tiene esa mala costumbre, no se controla la cabeza cuando duerme. — James llevaba una enorme cesta de ropa, desapareciendo tras una puerta.

— tener un hijo que se medió entiende Morpho cuesta más de lo que se piensa. — queja Sirius.

— ¿Es un Morpho? De donde lo sacaron siquiera. — se corrigió ligeramente, aún estaba completamente ajeno a la situación.

James y Sirius iban contando de manera alternativa lo que hacían y como se toparon con Harry, el dolor de culo que significó su adopción entre otros detalles nimios. Remus observaba a Harry, ladeando la cabeza e imaginando lo que debió haber sido, al menos no recordaría absolutamente nada, era un alivio que fuese así y que sus amigos se hicieran cargo de él.

Por alguna razón incomprensible, pudo compararlo con él. Cuando se sabía que era un hombre lobo, todos entraban en una crisis y necesitaban alejarlo, los Muggles podrían reaccionar igual ante un niño de cabello multicolor y ojos tan escalofriantemente penetrantes.

Pasó una hora y media exacta para que Harry despertara, comió algunos de los aperitivos que James hizo, ya que vivían solos, ni modo que tenían que aprender a cocinar, aunque a Sirius le iba peor en ese aspecto. Con energía renovada Harry no paraba de balbucear cosas sin sentido por su corto vocabulario.

Lo único, es que siempre decía  _Nemunny_.

— Harry, Remus o Moony...  _Moony._ — enfatizó Sirius, Harry miró a Remus un instante, con el cabello cariando entre el negro y el castaño.

 **—** Nemunny. — sonrió mostrando sus dientes pequeños y blancos, Sirius golpeó su cabeza contra la mesa de centro, James comenzó a reírse.

— Sabes que adora llevarte la contraria cuando lo corriges con nombres, gastas tus energías. — mofa el de gafas dando toquecitos a la cabeza de Sirius.

— No-es-justo — quejumbró con lágrimas de cocodrilo —. Primero  _Odion_ en vez de  _Sirius_ , te llama  _papi_ _a ti y no a mí _;__  ahora no me entiende cuando le digo el apodo que puse con tanto cariño a Remus... ¿¡que te hecho para odiarme!? — dramatiza, Harry reía con "maligna" alegría la falsa agonía de su padre.

— a ti te dijo papá, a mí me dijo mamá en primera estancia, no se de qué te quejas.

— Y pensar que tu eras el dramático, quien te aguantaba en Hogwarts. — James abrió la boca y no se fue sino hasta tomar su hijo en brazos, con toda la ofensa posible de demostrar. Obviamente Harry no entendió que paso ahí.

Convencer a Remus de quedarse necesitó de Harry llorando, pues supuestamente iba a ir a un hotel. Con la pinta que llevaba James y Sirius lo consideraron una mentira, por lo que ese hombre lobo se quedaba en su departamento sin replica posible. A Harry la idea le fascinó, correteando por todos lados y mostrando sus juguetes y ropa a Remus, que no hallaba donde esconderse por la ternura que le provocaba el niño intentando vestirse solo.

—Se le agotó la batería gracias a Merlín. —James lo dejó dentro de una cuna especialmente grande, Harry se había dormidor sobre Remus... de nuevo. Eran las doce de la madrugada, no era sorpresa que se muriera de sueño de repente.

— ¿Que piensan hacer cuando crezca? —interroga Remus.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —Sirius alzó una ceja, no entendió que pretendía Remus como respuesta.

—Dijeron que Harry nació en Inglaterra, saben que apenas tienes magia estés aceptado en Hogwarts... ¿Como harán con eso?

—Harry apenas ha pisado Inglaterra, no creo que quede en Hogwarts, seguramente ira a Ilvermony. Según muchos no está nada mal. —respondió James con duda irradiando de su ser.

— Si, seguramente quedará ahí. — Remus dio un suspiro y se relamió los labios.

— Tus padres fallecieron hace cuatro meses — James se giró lentamente, rígido y pálido —. Viruela de Dragón, Lily estuvo durante el funeral... Como tu esposa tiene derecho a todos tus bienes... los que heredaste.

— ¿Me dejaron algo? — su mueca de confusión apenas mermaba la impresión y tristeza que figuraba en el ahora cabeza de familia.

— Según lo que Lily me ha dicho eres el único heredero de los Potter, parece que no recordaron, tuvieron tiempo o  _quisieron_  desheredarte a pesar de que te fuiste — se rascó la nuca con incomodidad por ser el mensajero de malas noticias —. Tu madre también murió hace poco... No sé cómo son las cosas con tu familia así que no soy el indicado para decirte si tienes una herencia que reclamar.

— No me importa si me dejo algo o no, los Black pueden irse al infierno y yo bailaría de alegría. — farfullo con aire tan frío que daba veracidad a lo que decía.

James por su parte no parecía muy bien, recostado de la cuna de Harry para no caerse, con la mirada pegada en el suelo hasta que un sollozo salió de sus labios — ¿James...? —. Sirius le miró sorprendido.

— Estoy bien... estoy bien... Voy a sacar esa botella que hay en el mueble. — murmuro saliendo del cuarto.

— No creí que los quisiera aún. — admite con la sorpresa marcando sus facciones.

— Podrán haber hecho de todo al final, pero no quita que estuvieron bien por diecisiete años de su vida — sermoneo, Sirius rodó los ojos, haciéndose atrás el cabello —. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué piensas? Deberían regresar.

— Aquí podemos ir a donde nos dé la perra gana y a nadie les importa. Aquí no existe pureza, podemos estar sin que nadie señale o impida vivir. — se cruzó de brazos —. Como una... Hoguera, quemamos todos los árboles que están en silencio.

— Pensé que el fuego quemaba sin importar que hubiera ruido o no, después de todo... El fuego destruye todo a su paso, simplemente arde: Arboles, animales, el mismo aire, destruye sin parar y sin el menor remordimiento.

Sirius miró a Harry un instante y luego a la puerta, podía ver la silueta de James, que había salido de la habitación con aquella excusa solo para que no lo viera llorando de la misma patética manera que el día en que fueron descubiertos.

Aunque era cierto... Eran un fuego que destruye, pero siendo tan selectivo que no se podía decir que fuesen libres. Bien que ya tenían una vida en Estados Unidos, pero nada quita lo que es su verdadero hogar...

Quizá huir de los problemas no podía ser tan eterno como lo imagino.

**~***~**

— ¿En serio tenemos que irnos?

— Aja.

— ¿Por qué tenemos que hacerlo? vivimos bien aquí.

— Ya bastará con tenerte más de medio año alejado, muchas gracias.

— Pero-

— Harry ya deja de quejarte, por favor.

Resopló suavemente. La idea de mudarse no lo molestaba en lo más mínimo, la realidad es que lo sorprende. Podía vivir en Estados Unidos, pero no tenía el acento para nada, amigos solo uno y la idea de ir a donde nacieron, crecieron y estudiaron sus padres es una cosa que lo tiene con la emoción por las nubes... solo que...

¡Apenas ayer le dijeron que viajan y hoy parten por la noche! Pudieron al menos avisar, nada costaba.

Hace unos días su carta de Hogwarts había llegado en una agotada lechuza. Lo único que no llegaba entusiasmarlo al respecto era que debía quedarse allá, como un internado. Quería pasar tiempo con sus padres, como siempre.

Claro, al igual que ellos es bastante listo, quizá no el que más -o al menos en las materias Muggles que estudió para no perder el tiempo-. y bien portado, un niño casi ejemplar. Todo lo contrario su mejor amigo llamado Callum Hunt. Es un niño bastante particular, está seguro de que era mago, pero él no recibió carta a ninguna escuela, se preguntaba a dónde iría él. Parecía temer a la magia, aunque no sabe por qué.

Se estaría enviando cartas para mantener el contacto, por ahora, la emoción de ir un lugar nuevo lo llena. Solo tenía una mínima expectativa y esta era que, en Inglaterra, Londres, las cosas fueron menos tensas en cuanto a sus padres, pues al salir a la calle muchos los miraban raro y mal...

Se e-qui-vo-có.

Se hizo peor, muchísimo peor, ahora las miradas eran asqueadas, a él lo observan con lastima en todos los lugares a los que va, ni que decir del Callejón Diagon, quiere irse a casa ya, así que esperaba que en la tienda de varitas los atendieran rápido... Y que una varita se dignara a pertenecer.

Por motivos desconocidos, en estados Unidos no pudo comprar una varita, ninguna lo aceptaba o elegía como su mago, ese día lloró de manera dramática diciendo que era un Morpho sin magia agregando un sin fin de tonterías más a su lloriqueo. Después de rogar a merlín por más suerte apareció Ollivander.

— vaya... Hace mucho que me preguntaba si sería capaz de ver al hijo de ella... Compró una varita hecha de espino, treinta centímetros y núcleo de pelo de Unicornio... Era muy bonita — Harry lo siguió con la mirada, aquella era la primera y posiblemente única información que tendría de su madre —. así que, veamos.

La exasperación los invadió, ninguna varita servía y eso que tomaba de las que más polvo tenían, sin duda alguna era que ninguna lo quería ¿Qué hizo para merecerlo? Heredar el dramatismo de James, era igual que ser tan parecido a él por arte de magia. Con la mayor resignación del mundo tomó la última que Ollivander tendía, teniendo un inusual brillo en los ojos.

La sensación fue familiar y nueva al mismo tiempo, la agitó suavemente, creando una flor en el florero con tierra quemada -por culpa suya-. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios y reflejos verdes llenaron su cabello usualmente negro —Que curioso... —. escuchó murmurar a Ollivander.

—¿Tiene algo malo? — pregunta James con las manos en los hombros de Harry.

— veintiocho centímetros, flexible, bonita, hecha de acebo y con núcleo de pluma de fénix... Ese fenix me permitió dos de sus plumas, por lo que esta varita tiene una gemela — comenzó a explicar —. Y lo curioso del caso es que esa varita es la que causó esa cicatriz. — Harry llevó una mano a su frente por inercia, a la fea cicatriz en forma de rayo que tiene desde antes de haber nacido... literalmente.

— Y-ya... gracias ¿Cuánto...?

— El dueño de la varita hizo grandes cosas, magistrales y al mismo tiempo, temibles y horrendas. Por suerte para el mundo mágico ya no se encuentra entre nosotros. Aunque ciertamente es peculiar que la gemela de su varita haya sido escogida hasta este tiempo ¿No lo cree? — preguntó hacía Harry directamente.

Pagaron y se fueron a toda prisa del callejón Diagon para aparecer en Valle Godric, en todo el proceso Harry fue sólo arrastrado por Sirius, no dijo absolutamente nada, pues sus padres no suelen asustarse a menos que se trate de algo excesivamente peligroso. Ya se enteraría luego... tal vez.

**~***~**

—James calmate...

— ¡Es que no puede ser tan coincidencial! Hay miles de niños en este país ¿¡Por qué justo MI hijo debe ser el que tenga su varita gemela!? ¡POR QUÉ LA PROFECÍA ES JUSTO HACIA ÉL!

—Puede ser que no, Voldemort está muerto, no hay nada de lo que debamos preocuparnos. —asegura Black, siendo James el de vena dramática y "mamá gallina" por excelencia -aprobado por Remus Lupin-. Quien debía traer calma era Sirius.

Así de mala es la situación, por si fuera poco, Harry escucha tras la puerta, curioso y sin que sus padres lo supieran.

— ¿Dónde está su varita? ¿Dónde está Pettigrew? ¿Por qué aún hay Mortifagos fieles? ¡Es una trampa y la profecía del demonio sigue jugando en contra nuestra!

— Es una profecía dictada por Sybill Trelawney. Sy-bill Tre-law-ney ¿Como coño puedes fiarte de algo así?

— ¿Es que no recuerdas nada? No importa quien la dicta si ya está en el departamento de misterios es real y peor aún, si alguien da comienzo. Voldemort fue tan imbécil de iniciarla y no se acaba hasta que... hasta que...

—  _El señor oscuro atacará a la mujer de origen familiar similar, que su herencia sanguínea compartirá y por ello parientes desconocido han sido desde el inicio. Del vientre de ella nacerá el único capaz de al lord derrotar pues este lo habrá de marcar como su igual. En el último día del séptimo mes él vendrá, con un poder que ni siquiera el señor oscuro conoce. Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida... —_ recitó con aire demasiado catastrofista, incluso para él.

— Ahí está.

— solo hay un delirio de una psudovidente. James... Harry no es ese niño, no hay-

— Nunca encontraron a Voldemort, pero tampoco al hijo de la mujer que mató antes de desaparecer. La hermana de ella se lo llevó a paradero desconocido. Harry cumple justo el treinta y uno de julio, su varita es la gemela de la suya... — se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

— El hijo de Frank y Alice nació el treinta de Julio, también puede ser él... a pesar de todo, ellos eran fuertes. — dice con cierto pesar de saber cómo se encuentra el matrimonio.

— Sirius... ¿Qué pasa si es Harry? No puedo permitir que nadie lo quiera utilizar en una guerra... ¡Es un niño! — exclamó pensando en tantas cosas al mismo tiempo. Harry yacía sentado tras la puerta —. Tenga o no el poder... es nuestro hijo.

— Así es, por eso no dejaremos que nada ocurra con él. Hay que mantener la esperanza de que Voldemort si está muerto y será una de las tantas profecías olvidadas en el departamento de misterios ¿Si? — James asintió, cansado.

— ¿crees que Harry este despierto?

— No ¿por qué?

James hizo un ligero movimiento de cabeza. De tener cola, Sirius la había movido sin parar de un lado a otro, emocionado y contento. Por lo general pasaba así, algún tema catastrofista hacia aparición, lo debatían y quien acabara peor buscaba el modo de relajarse... usualmente es James quien lo invita, el parecía ser más propenso al estrés ya que lo mencionamos.

Cuando la ropa ya escaseaba y Harry dormitaba en su habitación con lo que escucho en mente el timbre de la casa en valle Godric —Ignóralo. —ordenó en un jadeó, jalando a Sirius para que ni se le ocurrirá apartarse.

El timbre volvió a sonar, lo volvieron a ignorar.

Una tercera vez... cuarta... quinta.

— ¡AY, ¿ES QUE NADIE RESPETA QUE SON LAS MALDITAS DOCE DE AL MADRUGADA Y UN PERRO QUIERE TIRARSE A UN CIERVO!? ¡¡AYY!! — se llevó las manos a la cabeza, James lo golpeó muy fuerte.

— Ya que no dejaran de molestar y tu solo dices tonterías, iré a abrir. — bufa de mal humor, tomando la camisa negra de Sirius y poniéndosela. Por desgracia Sirius crecía a la par y seguía siendo más grande...

Por no decir que James no quiere superar su 1.68 de altura y Sirius ronda los 1.75.

— ¿Nece...?

Una bofetada resonó en toda la vivienda, tanto así que Harry y Sirius se asomaron desde las escaleras.

— ¡A-ay! ¿¡Que te pasa!?

— ¿¡QUE ME PASA!? ¡¿QUÉ QUÉ ME PASA!? ¡¡ME PASA QUE VEO A MI "MARIDO" DESPUÉS DE CASI QUINCE AÑOS DESDE QUE ME DEJO PLANTADA!!

— No puede ser... — Sirius se cubrió la cara con una mano, James seguía sobándose una mejilla.

— Agradezco que sea una bofetada y no un Mocomurcielago o algo peor... Solo tengo una pregunta ¿Vale la pena el escándalo? — Lily se ponía cada vez más roja y James esquivó por los pelos... lo que sea que ella había lanzado por su varita.

— ¡¿Como puedes ser tan caradura!? ¡me abandonaste un día después de casarnos y ¿me preguntas si venir a darte la paliza de tu vida va a valer la pena!?

— M-me pregunto si vale la pena gastarte la garganta en algo como esto. — sonríe nervioso, sus lentes estaban a nada de caerse

— ¡te voy a...!

— ¡¡woooow!! Calmemonos to- ¡¡AY!! ¡YO NO ESTOY CASADO CONTIGO, POR QUE ME PEGAS!

— SE FUGÓ CONTIGO.

— ¿¡Y ESO QUE!?

—ya está bien, no gritemos tanto... entremos como gente... ¡¿y tú qué haces aquí!?

— Evidentemente no la iba a dejar venir sola, conozco de sobra tu torpeza y quería divertirme un rato. — usando una túnica tan negra como es su alma -al menos eso es lo que piensa Sirius-. entró Severus Snape a la casa, haciendo un muy sonoro  _fru-fru_  con su vestimenta.

Los cuatro en la sala creaban un ambiente de lo más incómodo, más que todo porque la pareja iba tan falta de prendas que evidenciaba de mala manera encontrar a tu "marido" con el amante con el cual se fugó para no saber más nada.

Empezaron por lo básico, donde estuvieron, que hicieron y así, sin nada muy especial o particular. Lily parecía, más que molesta, desilusionada y deprimida. James aguardaba por otro golpe o un hechizo directo en el pecho hasta que...

— Si no querías casarte conmigo... ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Pensé que... podríamos llegar a algo y... tener una familia o...—sollozó cubriendo su cara con ambas manos, imaginando un panorama que no sucedió ni sucederá.

— Porque no quería que mis padres de decepcionara aún más. Lo siento, de verdad que no pretendía hacerte daño y pensé que huyendo tal vez me evitaba hacerlo aún peor... Quizá yo también hubiera intentado amarte, pero simplemente no puedo.

— Y por esto, sé que los Black son una peste que vuelve loca de atar. — suspiró Snape con burla y una sonrisa cínica en su rostro.

— A ver Snivellus, que tu muy santo no eres y te veo igual de amargado, grasiento y ganchudo que siempre. — farfulla Sirius con fastidio.

— al menos no escape con el rabo entre las patas a esconder algo que ya les sale por los poros.

— ¿y eso que? Igual el matrimonio sirvió de algo, eso es lo que importa.

— ¿¡Que hicieron!?

— Bu-bueno... — James alzó las manos, Lily ahora si luce enojada, amenazantemente cerca.

— ¡ERES UN...! — Alzó la mano, hecha un puño, James cerró los ojos y se encogió dónde estaba, esperaba no fuera muy fuerte, ella se calmara y-

— ¡NO LE PEGUES! — el grito los hizo voltear, Harry pasó corriendo se paró frente a James —. No le pegues, mujer gritona. — tenía el entrecejo fruncido y el cabello de un rojo fosforescente.

— Un... ¿niño? — Snape lo miró lleno de confusión.

— Harry, vuelve a la cama.

— No. — negó de inmediato.

— Harry-

— ¡Ella ya le pegó a papá una vez ¿¡Por qué está en la casa?! es mala. — acusó haciendo un puchero.

— A... ¿papá? ¿Quién es tu papá? — preguntó Lily. Harry volvió su cabello negro y acomodo un poco sus gafas torcidas — Oh por...

— ¿Como se supone que tienen un hijo ustedes dos? — Sirius no se pudo aguantar la risa de ver la cara que puso Severus, era todo un bello poema.

— Es algo muy complicado... James no le gusta contarlo, porque es muy embarazoso, pero hubo un pequeño espermatozoide que gano la carrera, por lo que cuando fuimos al doctor nos dijeron qu- JAMES. —lloriqueó por el hechizo punzante que este había lanzado.

— preferiría hablar de esto con cierto pequeño en su cama, durmiendo... — Harry puso los ojos en blanco. Como si no supiera que es adoptado, sus padres se guardaban aquello como si no lo supiera.

— Me llevare la tarta, no se las vas a dar a ellos. — con la barbilla en alto fue a la cocina, salió de la misma con un pastel de chocolate con dulce de leche y subió las escaleras. Cerró la puerta de un portazo, molesto de ser excluido de la rara conversación.

Sin embargo, no iba a desobedecer, aun cuando le fastidiaría, tenía que hacer caso a lo que el habían ordenado... maldito el momento en que decidió ser un niño bien portado.

**...**

**—** Nunca me llegó información de la adopción.

— Tengo la carta, no quise enviarla. — confesó Potter, rascándose el entrecejo.

— Me declaro sorprendido, pudieron hacer que un niño sobreviviera once años con ustedes como sus padres... Es realmente algo que nunca me hubiera imaginado. — admite Severus, su expresión estupefacta no tenía comparación. Lily lo meditó un segundo.

— Quiero el divorcio.

— ¿¡Que!? NO, NO LO QUIERES.

— ¡SI LO QUIERO! No somos esposos y ya para que, tienes una vida con Sirius, un hijo demasiado adorable que se parece a ti ¿para que...?

— aun me lo pueden quitar — gimió —. Es muy pequeño y todo esto fue en estados Unidos, sí se enteran de que me divorcie van a intentar quitármelo y llevarlo a un orfanato para que sea adoptado por una pareja. Sufrí para lograr que fuese mi hijo.

— Pero esto es una mentira ¿qué pretendes hacer...?

— Solo... esperar a que sea más grande, buscar alguna forma por la cual pueda evitarte problemas y mantenerlo junto a nosotros. Puede tardar, pero por favor... Es nuestro hijo. — pide Sirius con incomodidad.

Lily dio un prolongado suspiro y Snape rodó los ojos, conocía lo suficiente a la pelirroja para saber qué diría.

**~***~**

— papá... ¿podemos hablar?

Vio a Harry por encima de los lentes unos instantes antes de acomodarlos como se debía. Harry cerró tras él, luciendo nervioso o lo normal cuando un joven de quince va a confesar algo a su padre y será malo. Tenía reflejos rosa chillón, eso lo delataba.

Harry se relamió los labios, pensando en una manera de explicar lo que tenía en mente. Lo cual no era menos complicado que la situación actual con un supuesto asesino de masas suelto, una orden del Fénix exigiendo a su familia participar en una -casi-. Inexistente guerra, sus amigos pelearía con él por su "desconsiderada actitud" -debido a que no quiso seguir escuchando sus peleas maritales y prefirió ir a hablar con Draco-. Etc, etc, etc...

Ah, qué jodido dolor de orto era ser Harry Potter en este instante. Niño profecía y blablablá, le interesaba seguir vivo junto a sus padres, Nemunny -ese apodo no se lo quitaría jamás-. Lily, Snape -aunque amargara su existencia en clases-. Draco, Luna, Call -su amigo de la infancia en Estados Unidos-. y su lechuza Hedwig. Había uno que otro ser por ahí, tan solo que los nombrados son su prioridad. Gracias destino, pero prefería disfrutar su vida aun si era en medio de una ciudad arreciada por la guerra, muchas gracias.

No nació para ser héroe y no se haría uno, no tenía razón para serlo de todos modos.

—Tengo un... pequeño problema...

—¿Aparte de que Ron y Hermione no te hablan por una de sus peleas? —inquirió, tantas veces de tenerlos en su casa tenía el patrón de esos dos grabado a fuego en la cabeza.

Esperaba no haberse visto así con Sirius en su tiempo en Hogwarts.

—Es un poco más... personal, solo mío. —aclaró, tomando asiento en el sofá frente a James.

— ¿Y bien?

—Es que... Hay alguien que... eso—resumió a falta de coraje para decirlo. Que viva la vena Gryffindor y que viva el sarcasmo—. Y es un... hombre... —habló lentamente y viviendo a otro lado

— ¿Eso es malo porque...?

— ¡Como se supone que se lleva! Papá, soy el loco del mundo mágico y un arma de destrucción masiva al mismo tiempo ¿Como se supone que...? ay... —se sobó la cabeza.

—Odio cuando tu cabello se pone rosa—farfulla, acomodo sus lentes nuevamente—. A ver, iniciemos por lo que parece no serte claro... Que te valga una reverenda y podrida mierda—no solía usar ese tipo de palabras con Harry, pero el tema lo ameritaba según él—. Si ya te creen loco... ¡Pues se el mayor loco de todos! Entiende que debes hacer lo que tu creas correcto, aquello con lo que seas feliz... O ¿quieres una vida infeliz?

—No, solo es... muy... extraño. Todos dicen que está mal.

— Siempre lo dirán. a mí me lo dijeron y pude haberme quedado, casado con Lily, tener a un hijo que fuera biológicamente mio. Infeliz y viendo a Sirius como un amigo, pero como podrás darte cuenta termine huyendo cual imbécil cenicienta en su baile de vida "perfecta". — relata con una sonrisa orgullosa en los labios.

— Ya... ¿Qué pasa si la persona no es precisamente... buena?

— Sea quien sea, un Slytherin, puedo olerlo a millas de distancia — entrecerró los ojos y un mechón entero de cabello se hizo rosa —. importa que sepa amarte, que te aprecie hagas las tonterías que hagas, digas o pienses... Eso es lo que importa a final del día... Que sepa cuidarte.

— ¿Que hago cuando alguien lo vea? Que se supone que diga o-

— Bésalo con tanta fuerza que la gente voltee abochornada. Hice eso en pleno callejón Diagon, fue reconfortante — Harry hizo una mueca, eso no lo sabía —. Preocúpate por presentármelo y a menos que sea capaz de vencer a un maldito basilisco-

— ¡¡AY NO PUEDE SER QUE SIGAS SACANDO EN CARA ESO!!

— ¡Era un basilisco Harry!! ¡Un basilisco! — exclamó —. Mi nene pudo morir por su veneno ¿¡Esperas que no me crea que te enfrentaras a un bicho aún peor!? Si tienes pareja debe estar hecha de acero, para ayudarte a hacer lo mismo.

— Escuche que sacando cosas en cara ¿puedo unirme? — pregunta Sirius asomando la cabeza por la puerta, sonriendo juguetón.

De alguna forma acabaron riendo como imbéciles y Harry se los quedó mirando con gran anhelo, le gustaría ser igual a ellos... Una hoguera que finalmente acabó con todo, dejando solo cenizas a su paso de las cuales surge él.

Bueno, ya será cuestión de voluntad saber hacer aquella combustión, no costaría demasiado, no teniendo un apoyo tan colaborador... sobre todo en la parte de consumirlo todo.

Pensándolo mejor, quizá ya está siguiendo el mismo camino, solo que, siendo un fuego frío, originado por un pequeño diario de cuero negro que incluso ahora está entre sus ropas. Realmente los iba a infartar cuando les contara, mejor esperar un poquito más. Cuando acabe Hogwarts... un digno heredero de James Charlus Potter esperando matar a sus padres de un infarto, si, era una muy buena idea.

Así que, permanecería unos lindos dos años más a escondidas. Vaya que es un orgullo de hijo. Lástima la parte en que le gustan tanto las serpientes. Bueno, que se le hará.


End file.
